Battel of the Hearts of Band
by kagomya
Summary: complete summary inside lots of sausuke and sakura bashing, hopefuly i will end this soon, but i doubt it. less then 8? chapters left. Monthly updates, sorry next update will be before sep/11/12, hopefully...
1. help?

~This vs. NG: SN~

_R hit:~  
~I* Really? Hate Trouble^^~ _

Hinata: _Fox angel_

_Age – 17_

_Boyfriend- Naruto_

_Job- Ninja & lead vocals_

_Best friends- Ino, Ten- ten, Reiyuki_

_Hobbies- training & dancing_

_Official outfit- black mini skirt, blood red skin tank, black calf length boots, & black ankle length trench coat_

Ino:_ mind reader_

_Age – 17_

_Boyfriend- Garra_

_Job- Ninja, bass guitar & back-up vocals_

_Best friends- Hinata, Ten- ten, Reiyuki_

_Hobbies- training & gardening_

_Official outfit- black mini skirt, dark red skin tank, black calf length boots, & black ankle length trench coat_

Ten-ten: _blind sword_

_Age – 17_

_Boyfriend- Neji_

_Job- Ninja & drummer & back-up vocals_

_Best friends- Hinata, Ino, Reiyuki_

_Hobbies- training & wielding_

_Official outfit- black mini skirt, dark blue skin tank, black calf length boots, & black ankle length trench coat_

Reiyuki:_ bugs hideout _

_Age – 17_

_Boyfriend- Shino_

_Job- Ninja, electric guitar & back-up vocals_

_Best friends- Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino_

_Hobbies- training & teaching_

_Official outfit- black mini skirt, dark green skin tank, black calf length boots, & black ankle length trench coat_

`This vs. NG: NS~

_NG:NS – Never Gonna Stop Now_

Naruto: _Fox King_

_Age – 17_

_Girlfriend- Hinata_

_Job- Ninja & lead vocals_

_Best friends- Garra, Neji, Shino_

_Hobbies- training & football_

_Official outfit- black baggy pants, blood red skin T, black steel toe boots ,black ankle length trench coat_

Garra:_ mind of the sand_

_Age – 17_

_Girlfriend- Ino_

_Job- Ninja, bass guitar & back-up vocals_

_Best friends- Naruto, Shino, Neji_

_Hobbies- training & soccer_

_Official outfit- black baggy pants, dark red skin T, black steel toe boots ,black ankle length trench coat_

Neji: _all seeing_

_Age – 17_

_Girlfriend- ten-ten_

_Job- Ninja & drummer & back-up vocals_

_Best friends- Naruto, Garra, Shino_

_Hobbies- training & free style dancing_

_Official outfit- black baggy pants, dark blue skin T, black steel toe boots ,black ankle length trench coat_

Shino:_ voice of the bugs_

_Age – 17_

_Girlfriend- Reiyuki_

_Job- Ninja, electric guitar & back-up vocals_

_Best friends- Naruto, Neji, Garra_

_Hobbies- training & basketball_

_Official outfit- black baggy pants, dark green skin T, black steel toe boots ,black ankle length trench coat_

_Summary:_

_An all girl band + a boy band + a traitors and a missing ninja =complete and utter chaos, true love and true blue friends. N/H N/T G/I S/R slight onesided shi/sak and saku/saus_

_Prologue:_

_On a whim the girls of Naruto decided to be something else. Someone else. Someone with no past, but a future. They decided to create a band. They decided to keep it secret so using their ANBU code names they created ~R?HIT~. They became a hit sensation over night for the pop charts. They did this for two years only having one enemy in the world *NG: SN*. _

_The boys of Naruto also had such a whim. Only they wanted to see if they as four boys from four different backgrounds could be famous. Not as Ninja's but as Rock stars, so they to created a band only they excluded some of their friends. Naruto did leave the village but came back a year early when he was 15 so that they could start their band. They created *NG: SN* it took them to no time at all to completely dominate the rock charts. They had only one competitor ~THIS~._

_Both bands took world tours not really paying attention to the others stage names. They completed missions together. Told the Lady Tusnade of their plans and got the go from her. Made 50 Billion of dollars in under 5 months. In short they were doing great, until Tusnade told them they had to play together or they could disband their bands separately of course. She believed in secrecy, but not when they were holding secrets from their better half's. _

_Leading up to the joint song they planned on doing together if not forced. There was war a fully fledged Band vs. Band War. They both publicly announced their soon to be collaboration separately. Even if they were watching each other closely they never would have noticed. The girls turned themselves in to red heads with bad attitudes and some serious chips on their shoulders. The boys wore half mask that either showed their eyes or their mouth never both plus they had a undeniable large problem with their _authority figures_ each one could care less what the police thought and often told them to shove it up their asses, and leave them the fuck alone and voiced that their identities were secret for a fucking reason. Plus they all had black hair with bright blood red streaks and tips. After they met in person shook was soon to follow but alls well that ends well.(An. I can do whatever the fuck I want to with this story if I want Itachi to fuck Shizune's brains out then it will happen. Flame's are accepted but if you are nasty about them, then I will retaliate.) _

_Chapter 1:_ Lairs be damned and killed. (5:50 am)

Hinata stood in front of her full length mirror that ran along the entire east side or her room. Directly across from her large window seat that had violet curtains and lush pink and red pillows. Her door on the north wall sat snugly in the corner next to her desk with two laptops and a printer. Her walk in closet decorated the south wall along with at least a hundred pictures of her, and her crew, friends, and boyfriend, and team 8 back when they were 12. She laced her and tied her black mid calf boots with red laces. Her black mini hugged her thighs but would still let her do whatever she wanted as if she were naked. Her tank hugged her large busty chest and ended just above her bellybutton one her flat but toned stomach. Hinata's trench coat was personalized with the kanji for ~fox angel~ in red in the middle of her back. She had decided to put her dark blue hair with red tips in a braid that stopped two inches below her ass. She smiled looking at her reflection, lilac eyes lighting up, then darkening when a she thought about why she was up this early **'****I hope this will end well. Doubt it but hopefully****. Besides I don't want to spar this fucking early anyway.`**she thought bitterly walking to the dojo where her father waited for her.

She had been awoken from a stupid branch member at 5:30 am telling her about her _father's_ ridiculous demands for the day all of which she planned on ignoring except she had to get out of the house first and to do so she _had_ to pass the dojo. So she decided to kick her _father's _ass and leave the Huyga clan forever after she killed the man she called _father_ and give the title of Huyga head to Neji so he could merge the main and branch family into one complete clan that wasn't separated by hate.

She stopped at the dojo doors knocking gently before saying "Good morning father" and sliding the old fashion doors open and bowing at the waist as a sign of respect. He bowed back but it was more for show then in respect.

"Let's Begin." He stated getting into the family stance. She did as well only her stance was slightly loser." Begin!" he yelled in disgust as he charged her, in hopes of killing her once and for all. He seriously hated her with every fiber of his being. Hinata surprised him when she ducked and hit him 'lightly' on the side. To the bitter old man with a fucking death wish and his bitter old bones it felt more like she hit him with a sledgehammer. Once she hit him once she was on a roll and continued on hitting him twenty times in the back, six on the left and ten on his right before she back filliped away with one hand. She turned in mid-air so that her back was to the dojo and she jogged to the door while yelling over her shoulder "Sorry I'm gonna be late! I will be sleeping over Ino's tonight. I'll try to be on time for dinner tomorrow! Bye."

Hashi watched as she made her way to the door thinking **`Who the hell does she think she is! I'll put her in her damn place****!`** He yelled mental as he chakra dashed directly in front of her and started doing 128 palms while yelling at her (he had final blown his fuse) "You disgraceful slut! Why the hell won't you fucking DIE! I Hate You! You stupid Whore! First you fuck that Kiba kid (he rapped her after being drugged and placed under a powerful genjutsu) then the bug boy (that was a three way with Naruto(on a dare)) who's next the fat ass, the Nara boy or the fucking Demon boy! I wish you had died with your mother!" he finished as his hands tried to find her heart. She ducked and vaulted in the air kicking him in the back of the head before bolting from the room.

Hinata raced out the Hugya compound while holding back tears. That man was pure evil only a spiteful man would bring up a rape and haunting death of somebody's mother. She had the will of many and the confidence of one those were the only things that kept her from breaking down in the very ally she was running in after she departed from the compound of hell. She slowed down thinking she was safe until, she heard her fathers screaming at her to come back and die like the bitch she was. The sound of his feet pounding on the ground would haunt her forever if she was captured. She could feel the bruises forming from where he had hit her; they started to heel thanks to the Cibi. She raced around the next corner at breakneck speeds only to slam in to a brick wall that had gorgeous blue eyes and sunny blond hair. Naruto wore a black baggy pants, blood red skin T, black steel toe boots, and black ankle length trench coat with the kanji for "Fox King" on the back in blood red.

"Naruto-kun please, help me kill him! My father wants me dead and he brought up the unmentionables! Please Naruto please!" Hinata yelled grabbing his trench coat. She had a killer death grip.

"Hinata you can do this. Alone. Now stop hiding from your weak ass sperm donor, especially when you surpassed him when you were ten, and kick his ass already. You can do this and you will kill he because if you don't know sex for a week. I mean it. Meet you at LaFe (la-Fay) don't be late." Naruto said grinning before disappearing in the breeze leaving Hinata alone with her dead beat dad too close for comfort.

'**I knew there was a reason I loved that boy. Besides he's right. It's time I killed that good for nothing. It is time that I fight back for real. I wonder if this will be fun. He needs to know that there's a reason I'm one of the special secret officers and work directly under the hokage and is one of her personal guards. That sick bastard is just like Orochimaru only he turned my sister before she had a taste of life. I wonder if he knows I turned her back yet. He is dead.**' She ranted as she waited for him to come around the corner. She took Tusnade stance but her hands were flat like palms only they were covered in silver chakra that barley had any tint to them. They sky darkened from a light cloudy gray to a dark thunderous black. When he finally rounded the corner the sky let out a tremendous yell and let lose water like a facet tuned on blast. They were soaked in seconds. She dropped her gravity seals and glared so hard that her lilac eyes turned dark purple. "This is the end father." She giggled out in a too sweet to be nice voice that kind of shocked her father "surprised?" she asked.

"What happened? You take a different stance and you that glare down. Bravo. Now would be an excellent time to kill you like that ninja from Cloud should have done' he yelled charging her "Bye bye demon slut!" he continued to rant while trying to hit her.

She matched his strikes without too much of a thought then counter. Leaving opening so that he could try to injure her. She was toying with him and he didn't even know it. She finally had enough after he tried to do rotation on her. She flipped away. Then did icy death a technique she and Naruto made. It could kill instantly she only did the Icy palms part. "This is my own killer style called Icy palms 1024 chakra destroyer. Plus Tusnade style well her force any way. Like it along with my first and second affinities for water and air I have the control over ice. It is very deadly not really supposed to be used ever." She said as she danced to him with the grace of a ballerina and killed him with the force of a scorned woman. "Crap I am soaked now I have to get changed I liked this shirt to." She giggled out sweetly before disappearing in a swirl of ice crystals. Leaving a bloody mess on the walls and floors of the deserted alley, for somebody else to clean up and most likely scar for life.

She materialized in front of the four-story wonder known as Lafe. Lafe was one of the oldest buildings in Kohana, but newly renovated. It once was an old factory now it holds the best café in the country not to mention that it was run by ninja. The second floor held the most powerful and fully equipped recording studio (wanted out by everybody). The third floor was a huge arcade it held ten ps2, ps3, wii, Xbox lives, X box 360, and other stuff. It also doubled as a conference room (Civilians paid a fortune to get in that room for half an hour and that's only if their applications went through). The top floor was a pent house with exactly eight master bedrooms with baths, 2 kitchens, and a pool on the roof with a hot tub or ten surrounding it. The walls of Lafe never stayed the same color it was always changing. It did it slowly so that you almost didn't notice until it was a vibrant red.

Hinata walked into the hallway leading into the actual café that had a stand for reservations and list for the other floors. The walls that were a creamy white were now a light sky blue that seemed to get darker. "Hello anybody here?" she asked timidly. She felt a warm breeze on her right check even though it was ice cold, and the air wasn't on. Startled she screamed "Naruto-kun!" as she turned to glare at him only to end up in a tender kiss with Naruto. Hinata shoved him away yelling "that wasn't funny Naruto!"

"I thought it was funny," he said laughing at her. Then he stopped when he saw the pout that normally meant he was in big girlfriend trouble. "Hinata your not mad are you? Please don't be mad it was only a joke you know that right?" she turned and walked over to one of the lazy boys lining the wall sat down and completely ignored him. 'She is so mad at me.' He thought. "Hinata what's wrong? How did it go with your dad?" he asked trying to change the subject before she blew him up, only to change it into a highly explosive mine field. He saw the deadly look that spread across her face the second his words were out of his mouth.

"Naruto if I were you I would be change the subject unless you want to join my father as just another smear of blood on some random alleyway of Kohana." She said as her lilac eyes turned to a dark angry purple. It was a unnoticeable change if you didn't know her, and I mean really know her you wouldn't notice and if you did you wouldn't care. Naruto knew what that meant even if he was strong then Tusnade without her chakra charged fists, He knew Hinata could and would hurt him if she deemed it so.

"So are you really sleeping over Ino's or at my place?" He asked lifting his eyebrows twice with a sloppy grin, as he slouched down on the dark red L shaped couch that sat directly across from her row of six lazy boys.

"No. Ino, Ten-Ten, and I won't be at her place we will be elsewhere. You know like a girl's night out only we have catching up to do with Yu. So you will be left alone tonight again. And _**absolutely no sex**_ with clones of me, yes I do know about your little clonesex quickies. Nor do I approve, so I suggest you stop." She said lightly even though the air was tense enough that you could cut it with a chain saw (because a knife was just not cutting it these days).

His face went ash white at the mention of clonesex (his group had found out that you could have sex with clones after one of them was raped while posing as a client they had to protect a couple of weeks). **'How did she find out about that I thought we were sworn to secrecy!'** he yelled mentally. "So Hinata how did you find out?" he asked shamefully. She smiled mysteriously and he knew that now he was in trouble. Her eyes returned to their normal lilac color swimming in mirth.

Just as she opened her mouth for a mean little remark the door slammed open. Neji rushed through the door holding a severely wounded Ten-Ten. Neji was dressed exactly like Naruto only his shirt was dark blue and the kanji on his back said "All-Seeing" in dark blue. Ten-Ten hung limply in his arms one arm draped over her stomach the other hung loose. She moaned in pain. Hinata took evasive action all her medical training kicked in. "Help her plea-" was all he got out before Hinata cut him off.

"Neji put her couch." She demanded immediately pointing at the blue one with a coffee table next to it. He placed her one the comfy blue one Hinata had pointed at.

"Neji, she will be fine...promise." Naruto spoke with a very little but slightly detectable uncertainly.

"Wait till practice is over! I'm gonna kill those green-son-of-bitches!" He roared angrily back.

"Leave. Right now. Go in the studio. Be quite." When they didn't move, she retaliated with move force. "NOW! RIGHT FUCKING NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" she screamed. They ran up the flight of stairs like dogs of hell were on they're ass.

Hinata pulled out her purple env3, and had Ino on speed dial in less than thirty seconds.

"Hello?" Ino answered.

"Ino get your ass to Lafe, Now!"

"Why I was having fun with Garra" from the background you could hear Garra's voice "Ino come on we got a get to Lafe before Neji goes on a fucking rampage." You could hear Ino once again. "Hold on Garra-kun."

"Ino Ten-Ten's hurt" with that said she knew she had caught Ino's ever wondering attention.

"I'll ...no we'll be there in like 2 minutes." She hung up after that leaving Hinata to get ready for when she gets there.

t.b.c.

**I revised this chapter seeing as how it was confusing and I changed a main character that wont be info duce until chapter 3 or four**

**DLL: please leave coment flames are welcome …sorta o.o**


	2. the kick

_**Sorry I haven't updated in months but I got busy with exams and what not but here's part two of chapter 1 and I might add on to stand in the rain haven't decided yet. Anyways onward with my crazy story!**_

Hinata was ready before Ino and Garra arrived. She had her medical scroll out and laid across the small coffee table in front of the couch that Ten-ten resided on. "Garra they are in the studio up stairs, keep them quiet." she spoke as she heard the door close behind them when they entered. "Ino do you remember what I taught you because we need to heal her now before she bleeds out."

"Got cha. What do we do first?" Ino asked ready for anything.

" Stop the bleeding check for anything broken and do a scan of her vitals and what not. Lets hope nothings broken." she answered whispering the last part.

"Let save our best friend I don't want to have only two left." Ino cried out with determination.

They soon began by slipping a blood pill that clogs the blood while providing more for the body. Her organs were fine. She was covered in burses cuts and scrapes most around her thighs and her upper arms as if someone was holding her down or at lest trying to. The feared because of the cuts pattern on her legs she may have been raped. After about half an hour they healed all burses and cuts. "We should wake her up and find out what happened while we give her another check" the blonde girl whispered.

Hinata, agreeing, went into the kitchen and brought back a large bowl of ice and ice cold water then without warning dumped the entire thing on the unsuspecting Ten-ten head. She jerked into a sitting position screaming "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME LEE! I DON'T LIKE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that her fist started flailing about her. "Ino grab her before she hurts herself or us!" Hinata demanded as she reached forward and grabbed on of the fist that cam to close to her face when Ino grabbed the other one.

Hinata slapped Ten-ten with her free hand as she semi-calmly semi-yelling "Ten-ten cal down! It's only me and Ino! Ten-ten Please!" both of which seemed to clam her down quickly.

Timidly looking up Ten-ten asked "Hinata, Ino where is … Neji?"

"In the studio … I hope. Ten-Chan what happened to you? When Neji came in here he looked as if he were going to go on a fucking rampage!" Ino questioned

"Lee tried to rape me after we finished sparring and his eyes were strangely greenish and … guy-sensei tried to help him. Neji was out in the forest trying some new move that involved a chakra bow and arrow. I have to tell Neji that I didn't want this. " the brown haired girl answered in a low tone.

Ino laughed " so that's why Lee looked like a pin cushion running away from hell dogs on his ass. And his eyes did seem to be a little greenish like Sakura's" she said tilting her head to the side.

Hinata looking kind of confused asked " You don't think she had anything to do with it do you?" Getting up she motioned for them to follow here into the kitchen.

"Anything weird happen to you ?" Hinata asked directing the question to Ino.

"Yeah my father tried to get inside my head. Then these random guys tried to make it seem like I was cheating on my Garra-kun and the all had greenish eyes!" Ino wailed out dramatically and asked "What about you Hinata?"

"My father tired to kill me because of some final straw Justus put on him but I killed him first so … I'm moving into my emergency apartment upstairs.", after sharing a look at the same time and she asked "Revenge anyone?" and laughed.

"Hell Yeah!" Ten-ten yelled with Ino agreeing.

"Lets tell the boys and start planning.!" Ino said excitedly

After grabbing a hot tea and giving Ten-ten her scan to make sure all was in order they headed up to the forth floor to change because sexy girl + wet bloody clothes = mega irritation which can lead to mass murder.

Hinata wore the same thing only her dark blue hair was in a high pony tail descending down her back in gentle curls.

Ino dressed exactly as Hinata only her shirt was white along with the kanji for 'mind reader' in white on the back and her platinum blond hair in a side pony draped over her shoulder and the red tips reaching her hips.

Ten-Ten was decked in the same thing only blue and her back held the kanji for 'blind swords' along with her chocolate brown hair much like Hinata only straight and reaching down to her knees.

After dressing they went down to the second floor where the studio was. The guys were in the recording booth when they walked in.

"Hey Shino where's your girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a huge teasing grin on his face as he beamed over at Hinata catching her eyes with a not so secret wink.

"I don't know, she said she would be here soon that she would be coming with Ino."

"um Shino-san how long have you been here exactly?" Ten-ten asked

"About half in hour before Naruto and Hinata came, why?" he replied asking with another question. The girls all shared a look, that was not missed by their experiences ninja boyfriends.

"Revenge or death?" Hinata asked.

"Death by mind destruction!" Ino yelled out excitedly.

"No! Death by my pointy objects!" Ten-ten yelled at Ino.

"Or physical torture!" Hinata said putting in he opinion.

"Mind destruction!" Ino yelled out loudly and getting in Hinata and Ten-ten's face.

"Pointy objects!" Ten-Ten yelled back just as loud if not louder.

"Physical torture!" Hinata yelled twice as loud.

"Um not to interrupt on anything…but revenge," seeing the looks he got" or death on who exactly and what did the do to call such a torturous physical and pointy object filled death with the destruction of their mind?" Neji asked quietly slightly fear for his life at the nature of their argument.

"_Sakura Harnro"_ Ino spoke the name with so much poison in her voice you could practically see the poison dripping from words.

"What did she do to you guys?" Garra asked. Which caused the room to be filled with so much killer intent (now called Ki) that they _Anbu ninja _could barely breath in.

Ten-Ten started off with "She made Lee-san almost rape me…" she trailed off for Ino to pick up "she made me almost lose my Garra-Kun .. stupid whore…" she said waiting for Hinata to finish " she made my father try to kill me in cold blood. Girls we are going to kick her out and, then kill her how will be discussed later. Now we need another guitarist with Ino. Any ideas?" She finished with a flare of her Ki to tell the others to lower their own which they did.

"Yes!" Ino and Ten-ten screamed nearly jumping for joy ok well ten-ten bounced lightly on her toes.

"So Shino are you going to stay or go?" Naruto asked.

"I … I'm going to leave.. but if you ever need me just.. call you know I'll be there in a instant, even if its.. just for old times or you need a muse. Besides ..Garra-kun here is a better muse.. than I am. Now if you will ..excuse me I have a girlfriend to find then dump." He spoke quietly hesitating a little, as he walked toward the booth' s exit, the girls giving him a hug with tears in their eyes as they watched their friend get ready to walk out the door when…

~**Would I be so mean as to leave a cliffy hear or should I continue? To be or not to be ? I guess I can continue I don't feel like being harassed by my so called "friends" today so on ward!"~**

Hinata spoke up "Shino-kun don't leave them they need you but if you need more work to do then become both of our bands producers. Please Shino-kun don't leave." Hinata begged with tears running down her checks.

Taking a moment to consider the offer, trying real hard not to look at the crying girl he saw as his sister he sighed. "fine Hinata," she stooped crying and smiled a smile that said 'yay I get my way' "you win and that was a cheap trick to pull using you tears as leverage. That is so mean" he said softly sulking at the end. While everyone laughed or smiled their joy. "I guess that means I have to change my coat huh?" he chuckled lightly. "It'll say 'Voice of the bugs' what do you think 'fox king' 'all-seeing' mind of the sand'?" he asked, making them laugh at how he used their stage names.

The boys were decked out in the same black baggy pants, skin T, black steel toe boots, and black ankle length trench coat. The only difference their outfits had were the color of the T shirts and the kanji on the back of their trench coats. Naruto had a blood red T with his kanji reading "Fox King". Neji was rocking a dark blue T with his kanji for "All-Seeing" in dark blue on the back of his trench coat. Garra had a dark red T with his kanji reading "Mind of the Sand". Shino had on a dark green T with the kanji for his new coat to read "Voice of the Bugs", he had sealed his old trench coat in a newly invented by Naruto 'burn scroll'.

What Shino did next will forever shock them. He took off his super dark tinted sunglasses to revel his eyes. His eyes looked like molten gold with a large blood red star around the pupils that seemed to spin at varies speeds.

Ten-ten was the first to Snap out of her state of shock and started firing rouns of questions at him. "Wow! Shino-kun is that the super rare bloodline for your clan that allows you to control all bugs?"

"Yes, it is but you can't tell anybody at all. Not even my family knows and I plan to keep it that way." he answered before she continued. He shook his head so that his shaggy dark brown hair cover his eyes and part of his face down to his nose. "Whose first?" he asked.

The door to the studio suddenly opened and they saw Sakura standing there dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, pink skit with a buckle in the front that stooped at mid thigh and tight black shorts underneath (not sure exactly but is in the Naruto shupiden)."Sorry am I late?" she asked looking around the room hatred I her eyes as they landed on the girls.

"Yes you are and we want to know what you did this morning." Hinata demanded.

"Well," she hesitated " I swung by your place to see if you were their but they said you left in a hurry and that I had just missed you. Then I went by team 9's training grounds but nobody was there. Then I went to Ino's and her mom said she left already with Garra-san so I figured oh well and left on my own had to avoid the crowds though." she answered with a slight tilt of her head that indicated she was lying.

"Ino, Ten-ten" Hinata spoke in a low voice. Ino nodded once getting the message and slouched down into Ten-ten who was behind her also getting the hidden message.

Sakura looked puzzled for a minute before a looking super pissed when in jumped back in her body. "She's lying!" she screamed trying to lunge unsuccessfully out of Ten-tens grip. "That pink bitch is lying! She watched! Hinata she watched as Lee tried to rape Ten-Chan! She fucking watched! Hinata Kick her ass!" Ino screamed still trying to get out of Ten-Ten's killer grip.

A dark looked passed of Hinata's face as she walked up to Sakura. Grabbing her roughly be the front of her shirt and pulling her closer to her body. Hinata spoke in a deathly calm voice that scare the shit out of the pink hair girl who was currently in her face "Get the fuck out of my building. Your out of the band. You are not dating Shino any longer and if I **ever** see you again it will be the worst time of your life as well as the end. Clear?" she asked with a face promising death.

"c-cr-crys-Crystal." Sakura stuttered out while peeing on herself in absolute fear of the girl in front of. She was soon facing the wall so fast that her neck seemed to snap as an after thought with her right check stinging in pain with a trickle of blood oozing down her face. It took a minute for her to process that Hinata had slapped her. Hard.

"Till we meet again and, I can bring you so much pain that you would wish to be dead. Bye-Bye Sakura." Hinata whispered darkly before fling the pathetic pink haired soiled excuse of meat sack out of the window.

"We'll go first" Garra said lowly.

~** I will try to update by next week please don kill me~**

**KiraMiss: Did I tell you about that!**

**Me: I'm sorry …. **

**KiraMiss: Back to the dark room with you**

**Me: No please. Please. Please don't hurt me I'll be good I promise**

**~wack~**

**Me: that's… not …. Nice…**

**KiraMiss: Please review and I wont kill her by the end of the third chapter**

**~ties up the author and drags her away **


	3. the songs

_**Sorry I haven't updated in Weeks but I got busy friends getting out of trouble and what not but here's chapter 3 and I wont add on to stand in the rain but if someone wants to adopt the story have at it. Anyways onward with my crazy story!**_

_**~Disclaimer: I own Nothing BUT my ideas LoNgLiVeImAgInAtIoN!**_

Both bands quickly agreed to let them go first. They had Naruto on the mike, Garra on the bass, Neji on the drums, and Shino on the electric guitar. The girls left them and went to fiddle with the recording equipment that only two people they know knew how to operate it, Shino and a green eyed girl they had to find _again._ After finding the proper controls they signaled the guys to start.

Naruto started to sing

"Eodumi nal gamssago hollo namata haedoHanchi api kam kamhae boiji anhneun dahaedoSangcheo badeun geudaeye geu apeun mam mam mamGamssa aneulkke yaksokhae, I'm gonna be downBanbok dweneun shigane jichin geudaeGidael goshi eoptamyeon yeogi waseo naege gidaeNeoreul wihae hamkke halteni uril bulleoDashi tto shijakhae, right now" at this Neji joined in on the chorus

"Ije dashi one better day, one better dayBalgeun nae iri tto neoreul gidari janhaIje dashi one better day, one better dayNaega isseo neowa hamkke gaHonjara neun saengak deul dae dabeopneun sesang deulShigye baneul cheoreom tic toc, daeneun na naldeulHimdeureo teon shigan deul moduda ssak dajallaIbichi gidaryeo janha" Their voices blended creating a powerful melody that only a best friend/ band mate could bring out if they trusted each other completely. They stopped to allow Garra and Shino's harmony to be heard."Banbok dweneun ilsange jichin geudaeGidael goshi eoptamyeon ije waseo naege gidaeNareul wihae yeogi wasseuni uril bulleoDashi tto shijakhae right nowIje dashi one better day, one better dayBalgeun nae iri tto neoreul gidari janhaIje dashi one better day, one better dayNaega isseo neowa hamkke ga" Garra and Shino sang this part that contrasted beautifully with Naruto and Neji's melody."Nae shimjangeun ttwigo isseoEonje deun na hamkke isseoJa ije shijakhae baby, yes sir, oh yeahIje dashi one better day, one better dayBalgeun nae iri tto neoreul gidari janhaIje dashi one better day, one better dayNaega isseo neowa hamkke ga" at this the four boys finished in a perfect blend of all their voice that made the song sound like one voice instead of four people singing one part. **~(um I know I did this part wrong but I don't feel like changing it no so imma change it later and the translated lyrics of this song will be either on my bio or at the end of the chapter not sure yet. Let You know when I get them song is **_**one better day **_**by **_**MBLAQ**_**)~**

They all had small gentle smiles on their face soft eyes full of emotion. "_That was so sweet Naruto-kun!" "Wow when did you guys make that one Garra-kun?" " amazing never knew Neji sound so good…Neji! I cant believe you never song for me when I sang for you!" "Shino-kun… why did you want to leave… they … no we need you… don't leave." _The tree girls cried out after they finished.

H.I.T. quickly to their places only Hinata had the electric guitar with her mike.

"Hinata what's first?" Ino asked

Taking aside glance at Ten-ten she replied "stand in the rain…lets start"

There was no music until she started slowly "she never slows down" Ino came in in gently on the bass creating a n under beat. "she doesn't know why but she knows that when she al alone it feels like its all coming down" ten-ten came in on the drums giving the song a heart. "She wont turn around" Hinata finally brought in the electric guitar with a note that seemed to pierce through the hearts of all around her.

"the shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear the tears will not stop raining down" Ino had a mini solo then she began to sing the chorus" So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all crashing down, stand up through the pain, and one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain."

Hinata started to sing again "She wont make a sound, alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she fall down." Ten-ten took over at that point "She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down." once again Ino took up the chorus but stopped playing "So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all crashing down, stand up through the pain, and one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain."

She came back in as they sung together in a beautiful harmony " so stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all crashing down, and one day what's lost can be found." Their voice blended into one as they song the last verse. Hinata's soft voice creating a soft harmony, Ino's powerful voice creating the melody, and Ten-ten's semi playful one blending them together. "So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when its all crashing down, stand up through the pain, and one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain." they finished and them music died off in a gentle harmony.

When finished they all did a super sexy kickass _Charlie's Angel's _style pose that complimented their weapons that's some how replaced their instruments.

Hinata stood in the middle with her feet shoulder length apart, in her hands was a long sword that was silverfish with a blue tint to it, with both hands on the handle she held it at her lower right hip with the point resting on her left shoulder.

Ino on her right with her back on Hinata's right shoulder, held twin swords both held a gold tint to them the one in her left hand rested gently on the toe of her hills while the one in her right was raised to eye level and seemed to have an almost evil glint to it.

Ten-ten with her back semi on Hinata's left shoulder, held a halberd that had foot long blade that was attached to pole of black stainless steel reinforced by chakra to make it nearly unbreakable, while the blade it self had a blood red tint to it that made it seem evil.

They glared at the intruder who came into the window after the girls had finished. The intruder who had yet to be identified because it was hiding in the shadows, gazed at the girls with lustful eyes. "miss me?" he asked as he moved enough for the shadows to still cover his face but give everybody a clear still house of his body.

All they needed to identify him was his 'duck asses' hairstyle, with that they visible relaxed putting the weapons away Ten-ten called out " stay where you are guys we'll be fine." she said as Ino laughed out " yeah we can beat Saus- gay here any time." as she relaxed her pose, the other two girls following her lead.

"What do you want _stick-flipper_." Hinata demanded with a look in her eyes that could kill.

"Wow, the _shy little Hugya _has got quite a mouth on her I could put that to good use." he leered down at her open lying expressing his lust for her.

"Like she would. She would kill you before the thought even crossed her mind _teme_" Ino yelled with her fan girl side coming out only it was for another so fan girl Ino can do some _brutal_ damage before she's stopped. (Notice how all fan girls get a power boost when some one insults the fan girls object of affection, and the some how end up broken and bloody after a few seconds angry fangirl = unimaginable pain(and goes if you hurt a fangirls friend))

"Hey Ino, nice ass. How about you bend over and let me smack that?" He sneered clearly ignoring the level of dangerously rising KI.

"Like hell she would ! And neither would I say some thing stupid and you **will find** this halberd shoved up your fucking ass … but then again you might… dare I say… like it." Ten-Ten yelled with murder in her eyes ready to add even more chakra to her blade.

"Ten-Chan calm down. There is no need to go around pissing off Itachi-kun even more. Remember _what he __**did **_when we ate _all _of his damn pockey?" Hinata asked trying to calm her down before she destroyed the building.

"ITACHI IS DEAD!" Sauske screamed out at the top of his lungs like a baby having a temper tantrum.

"No he isn't. How can he be dead, when he's on the roof?" Ino asked tilting her head to the side.

"ITACHI WE GOT POCKEY!" Hinata and Ten-ten yelled out at the same time.

A split second later a tall figure reaching at least 6'1 wearing pure black from his boots to his hair. His shirt had a blood red cloud on the back. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Give me my pockey or else I will put you through the 8th layer of my ultimate training again and maybe even give you the highest level at 22 hum?" he asked with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD YET?" Sauske screamed making everybody nearly death with his loud voice.

"Huh? Oh hi Sauske-kun what's up lil bro? Now who has my damn pockey? You three still owe me _600 boxes!" _he screamed not really caring that Sauske was 15 feet behind him.

"um…Itachi we only have one box left, and your gay psychotic brother looks like he's ready to be raped by Orochimaru again or have super-dog-with-rabies sex with Kiba" Ten-ten blurted out with a mocking 'I'm better then you' smirk upon her lips.

Itachi laughed. "Everybody knows that he is gay. Like the chodori he's charging is weak like him. I think Sakura is stronger then him though."

Sauske had, had enough he charged his brother ready to ram the chodori through his spine.

"Wow so Sausgay really is gay" Naruto stated as his voice boomed over the intercom with laughter following it by his band mates.

"Hey Hinata why don't you call _pinky_ so that she can see her stick flipping lover." Shino chuckled out.

"Naruto stop hiding come out here and fight me!" Screamed the nearly hysterical avenger, that everybody ignored.

Hinata, putting on her best fangirl voice, called Sakura. "Hey Sakura guess who came to see us! Say hi Sauske!" she giggled out to complete the act. After she finished talking she moved the phone as far away from her ear with out throwing it across the room to avoid Sakura's " OMG! OMG! SAUSKE!-" Hinata promptly hung up after hearing that knowing that the pink fangirl would be there within moments.

Itachi then hid behind the girls who now had their weapons strapped to their backs seconds before a bright pink blur latched on to Sauske.

"Get the hell off me!" The avenger yelled "You pink slut! Get off!" He continued screaming while everybody else in the room were taking blackmail photos for their entertainment while laughing their asses off.

"Get the hell out of my Studio!" Hinata yelled sending them on a one way trip to sound threw the studio window.

~~~Sound~~~

"Get. Off. Me." Sauske yelled when they landed.

"No!" Sakura screeched drawing attention.

"Let go." He growled trying to pull her off his arm. A small crowd had formed around them from all the yelling.

"Never!" She yelled going into fangirl mode where _everything_ was louder especially the yelling, trying to make the crowd bigger.

"Somebody kill her and the body is yours" He yelled. 20 seconds later her body hit the ground and then disappeared. "Thank you" he sighed out with arrogance.

^^^hell^^^

"How did I get here?" asked pink fangirl, "Any way got to find Sauske. Then kill that stupid Hugya whore"

~*~Kohona~*~

"Anyways Sakura's dead by now. What do you wanna do?" Shino asked obviously relieved while they were walking down stairs.

"Lets have a party!" Ten-ten excitedly proclaimed, jumping up down with joy, scaring half the civilians in the café with her behavior. Most people were in there for the lunch rush.

"Hey you guys need some help?" Hinata said asking Hanabi and the redheaded girl from Kohonamaru corps.

"No we're good nee-san" Hanabi answered with a smile.

Shizune ran in " there .. *huff* you guys ..*huff* are." she said while trying to catch her breath. "Lady Tusnade is looking fore you….." She trailed off as she looked up seeing they weren't there anymore.

**t.b.c**

**The first song is one better day by mblaq and I'll give you the translations when I find them. And the second is stand in the rain by super chick.**

_**WE ALL know that I don't own these songs or Naruto, cuz if I did I would be filthy stinking rich and not be writing about something I own cuz believe it would be happening. **_

_**KiraMiss**_**: ~glare of death~**

**Me****: …. ~sweat drop~ um hi ….**

**KiraMiss****: ~stoic face cocked eyebrow~**

**Me****: got to go. Have fun. Bye! ~leaves a after image~**

**KiraMiss****: please review I have a brat to find …and hang by her damn feet! ~stalks off with flames of fury in her eyes~ **


	4. the race

_**Sorry I haven't updated in months but I got busy with exams and what not but here's part 2 chapter 2 and I might add on to stand in the rain haven't decided yet. Anyways onward with my crazy story! (also I don't own naruto or any songs used in this fic J)**_

As the group raced along the rooftops at a medium to low chunin speed Shino got the idea to race. "So who wants to race?" he asked .

"I do and why don't we make it girls vs. boys?" Ino replied

"Your on!" Naruto shouted.

They stopped on the next roof and lined up evenly "On the count of 3" they all nodded in agreement, "3...2...1!" Ino shouted as the took off at break neck speeds.

Halfway through the race Shino took lead with Naruto, Neji ,and Garra close behind with their respective girls on there asses. "On foot once we reach the ¾ mark!" Hinata said loudly.

At the three quarter mark the were on the ground leaving clouds of dust and dirt in their wake. Naruto took first with Hinata a foot behind. The guys were close behind her, while Ino and Ten-Ten were no where to be found.

Twenty feet from the tower Hinata took lead and went faster stopping directly in front of the tower creating a wall of dirt blocking her form from the boys behind her, also covering for Ino and Ten-Ten as they appeared out of nowhere Making it so the girls won hands down.

The guys would have calmly admitted their utter defeat if the girls didn't have their favorite snacks in hand munching happily on them, and laughing at something Hinata said.

"How ..did…?", after receiving several looks saying 'ask and we'll kill you', "on second thought I don't want to know." Garra mumbled darkly. Taking a bit out of Ino's dango stick.

"Hey that was min-"She complained being cut off with a small kiss from the red headed Kazukage.

"People we have a Hokage to meet and this is not the café!" Ten-Ten spoke loudly while hugging Neji's arm.

Ino grabbed Garra's hand "Fine lets get this over with I wanna finish what we started." Ino said with a slight some-what understandable annoyance in her voice.

Looking at them he laughed only to stop at the large amount of KI being directed at him, sweet dropping. "Come on lets go" Shino said with a laugh still in his voice, calmly putting his glasses back on.

This time the group noticed that they could see through them to his eyes. "how ?" Hinata whispered in awe.

"Later." He replied reverting back to his one word answers as the group sighed at one.

Naruto grabbed Hinata as they all walked the Towers winding stairs that lead into the Hokages office.

When reached the door to the Hokages office in a comfortable silence, Shino knocked loudly announcing their presence.

"Yes, come in" was the muffled reply of their Lady Hokage through the thick doors.

As they walked in Lady Tusnade greeted them with a smile. "Good your all here…wait where is Sakura? She demanded

"Hell." was Shinos short reply.

She sighed "who killed her?"

"Duck ass probably" Ten-Ten stated with a slightly gleeful smile at the pink girls demise.

"Where?" the blond Hokage asked.

"Sound" Garra replied in his usual monotone.

"How the hell did she get there or they get their?" Tusnade demanded.

"Me" Hinata's soft voice answered.

"What happened Neji?" the Hokage demanded

"Sauske bust into the studio after Hina-cahn kicked Hanuro-san out because she was causing problems within their group. Then Itachi came in made fun of Sauske. Then Hanuro-san came in latched onto Sauske and Hinata kicked them both out…through the window." Neji summed up neatly, trying to hide the smirk on his face and the laugh in his voice. Everybody was trying to hide their own laughter in even the Hokage who had a hard time keeping a smirk of her face at the short to the point retelling of the last few hours.

"Anyway your mission is to go down to club Sparta… Shino go get Reiyuki she's at the academy." Tusnade demanded.

Shino nodded as he disappears in a swarm of bugs. With that the Hokage stared digging around under her desk looking for some old scroll or folder.

**To my faithful or not so faith full readers I have found my inspiration to type again…okay I finally found the time. The next chapter will be a chapter full of flashbacks! Yes I know I hate them too but the are needed so that you can understand what's happening and why the characters act how they act. That and you might get two chapters worth that I will be posting soon.**

**And can anybody tell me if I'm spelling Tusnade's name right.**

**KiraMiss: Hiyas!  
Me: Kira!  
KiraMiss: yes yes I missed you to!  
Me: why arent you trying to kill me? ~looks for any possible route of escape~**

**KiraMiss: because you finally updated and I had cake today! Red velvety goodness!  
Me: okay you enjoy….that…um I think I'll go find DLL…**

**KiraMiss:and get rid of me? ~tears in eyes~**

**Me: no no of course not…But he has something of mine and I want it back**

**KiraMiss: I'll go get it for you! ~leaves after image~**

**Me:Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo! DLL run for your life!**


	5. falshback 1

-1**This is my flashback chapter featuring …Shino! And his new partner in crime….Reiyuki! And that old pink blob called Sakura but only in the worse ways of course!**

**Reiyuki is my oc. And I love her I would use her for everything! She's uber nice hard to anger. And was know to cause trouble and be completely annoying no matter how sweet she was. The girl was a rebel. A royal rebel. Could beat Hinata in the caring for people department if only a little, she feisty blunt and to the point also once your on her bad side you're their for ever unless you save one of precious people.**

**I do not own Naruto non of us do. But I own Reiyuki!**

**Flashback chapter 4 pt1 begin**

"**talking"**

'**thoughts'**

**~an~**

**Demon/extreme anger/inners Sakura/inner Reiyuki**

_**flashbacks**_

**~*Story*~**

While Shino was on his way to Iruka's classroom her remembered how he first me the girl who had some way despite her kind royal-like nature, she was actually a major kage sized pain in the ass, got into his heart. It was a bitter sweet memory. 'Kiba… Akumaru….forever rest in peace…'

_~Flashback~_

_*their around mid to high chunin, ages about 15*_

_The forest was ablaze due to the idiocy of the dark haired chunin form Lightning's ill demonstrated ability to control his jutsu. Kiba and Akumaru some where some where off to his right fighting the red head that seemed hell bent on literally getting through him to get to Hinata and the multicolor haired girl she was talking with. The red head girl was determined to murder Hinata._

_Hinata on the other hand was down in the clearing twenty meters to his left talking to the multicolor kidnapee they were trying to rescue._

_Sending several kunai with ninja wire and Naruto brand exploding tags that would without a doubt kill the dark haired nuisance no matter which way he tried to avoid the oncoming attack._

_Shino jumped over to where Hinata and the unknown girl were to avoid the 15 foot radius of the explosion and the wave of fire right after. _

"_Hinata… who is she?" he asked making sure he held their attention before continuing._

"_oh…Shino-kun this is my friend Kazumi Reiyuki. Rei-chan this is my friend/teammate Shino-k-" Hinata was cut off by a large BOOM._

_Quickly activating her dojutsu to see through the clouds of dust back to where Kiba was fighting only to see the one of the few things that would make her go in a rage. _

_She saw Kiba's head on one side of the field and his body on the other along with half of the small horse sized white dog known as Akumaru. Her reaction whiled delayed would forever be in implanted in his mind. It was the first time he had ever seen her lose her calm._

"_KIBA! AKUMARU!" she screamed out in pure anguish and rage that shook her body. "You Stupid Red HEADED BITCH!" She continued to yell as her normally lilac colored eyes seemed to go completely white in her anger "I'll Kill You!" that was the last thing she yelled._

_Pulling out her black 'tainted' sword she had on her waist leaving the white 'pure' one alone._

_Shino upon noticing exactly what blade she had in her hand decided to move. "We had better get to higher ground" He spoke urgently, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. He jumped to a high safe from the fire viewpoint, he pulled the slightly confused girl along._

_There stood the now white eyed girl her dark blue waist length hair swirling with unseen chakra currents around her still form. She stood straight with her right foot heel to toe with her left. Her left hand curled into a small tight fist and hr right clenched tightly around her 'tainted' sword._

_Closing her eyes she let the tip of the supposedly simple black blade rest lightly on the not yet charred grass. Her chakra soon be came visible after picking up around her. It spun around and seemed to form a water spout around, before spreading out into a hundred meters of the clearing. Dousing the flames out all the effected parts of the forest that had been set aflame before it seemed to disappear just as quickly as it came. Her black blade started to pulse blue as if it sucked up the elemental chakra before anyone noticed. _

_If the shocked expression on Reiyuki's face was anything to go by then he could easily conclude that she didn't know; that Hinata had this much chakra or speed considering that she disappeared._

_All was quiet except for the occasional grunt or sound of skin being cut. Both of them had their sense on high alert until a loud cry of "Waters Vengeance!" echoed around the trees Followed by a "Die Bitch Die!" and a gurgled blood curdling scream of pain. _

_When Hinata appeared some moments later with her swords strapped to her back crisscrossing and her 'angel' blade on her hips. She was dripping wet, blood and water had soaked through her light blue and purple battle kimono._

_Looking at their shocked expressions or in Shino's case the slight raising of eyebrows, and laughed a small mourn full laugh. " You two look cute together. you guys would make a great couple" a dark look passed hers eyes before she added "also I have collected the bodies they **will** be buried in Kohona. Lets go." She demanded taking point her bakuyagun still active. She stared heading the way they came not wanting to be in the area any longer._

_~flashback end~_

Shino frowned at the memory of his best friends death but laughed at how he met the girl. The girl who he loved for well over a year and a half.

_~flash back~_

_*mid to high jounin ages about 16*_

_Shino was once again going over the reason why he was going out with his girlfriend of eight months, Sakura. _

_Looking up at the almost full moon on the cloudless night as if it could answer his questions._

_He sighed as he rested his head against his arms, as he was laid out in the meadow off to the side of his usual training grounds. Dressed in black boots, semi-loose black pants, and a loose dark green, almost black long sleeved shirt, He could have been mistaken for a dark shadow pressed to the earth except for his trademark brown hair held up in its usual afro with chakra and his head band holding it in place._

"_Why her? Why Sakura? Out of all the girls I could go with why did it have to be her? What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I go with a girl I barely even like? Better question is why do I still go with her?" he questioned. Sighing deeply he ran a hand down his tired face. He would have continued thinking aloud until a slim figure emerged from the trees seemed to be walking aimlessly in the meadow where he laid._

"_Reiyuki?" he questioned when she looked up at the moon letting its pale glowing light shine on her face._

_Jumping slightly after being startled she looked down on him and smiled at the familiar face. _

"_Hi Shino-kun! How are you?" she asked with the moon shining in her bright green eyes._

"_I'm troubled, trying to figure out if I should leave one heart or stay with it or maybe look for a new one. How are you? He responded quietly._

"_oh so you have a girlfriend?" she asked sounding a bit dejected._

"_Yes." he replied for the hundredth time wishing he didn't, nor did he notice the dark look that crossed her eyes._

"_Do you even like her?" she asked._

"_I don't know anymore… I mean I did, but I don't think I even like her as a person right now." He replied truthfully._

_Then why go out with her?" Reiyuki all but demanded._

"_I don't know. that's what I'm trying to figure out but any way how was your day?" he answered changing the subject._

_The two talked for a few more hours until they saw the early lights of the breaking dawn. The two departed with light smiles and seeds of love in their hearts._

_~flashback end~_

Smiling gently at the midnight talk they had. He full out grinned or would have in the privacy of his own home or the studio, at the thought of the party the had last month in memory of Kiba, Choji, and Kakashi's deaths. They found that it was easier to celebrate their life then cry over their death.

_~Flashback start~_

_~Ages 17 rank Jounin mid to high~_

_The most elite young jounin of the last generations sat together in on of the empty court yards of the Jounin headquarters. With everyone their except for Sakura and their late friends of whom they were celebrating. Kurenai, Asuma, and guy were off doing something more traditional. ~an yes Asuma lives and no Kurenai is not pregnant~_

"_Lets play spin the twister!" Naruto yelled pulling out the doctored twister cover, and Neji grabbed an empty cola bottle._

"_Me first!" Hinata said excitedly, "wait who doesn't know the rules of the game?" she asked._

"_I don't can one of you guys explain it to me?" Reiyuki asked quietly._

"_Sure no prob!" Ino replied with a grin, "So first you spin the bottle going clockwise. Truth gets one spin on the twister spinner. Dare gets two and If you don't answer a question or don't do the dare you get three. Got it?"_

"_Yeap seems pretty simple anything you cant dare or cant ask?" Reiyuki asked._

"_Not that I can remember well let you know as the game goes on." Ten-ten answered reassuring her._

"_Okay so who's going first?" she asked green eyes swarming with mischief._

"_Me… truth." Hinata said._

"_How long have you and Naruto really been dating?" Ino blurted out._

"_Four and a half years we kept it secret till about two years ago!" she said as she spun and do a left foot blue. Her face a new shade of red as she let out one of her best kept secret._

"_who's next?" she said spinning the bottle, watching it point to the unsuspecting green eyed girl she grinned._

"_My turn...um I guess I'll go with dare." she said grinning wildly._

"_I dare you to kiss Shino on the lips for a full five minutes!" Hinata and ten-ten yelled at the exact same time. They watched as her normally semi-tanned face go scarlet nearly beating Hinata's record of 2/3 of a second. **~yes I know that's un realistic but I don't care it was the first number that popped into my head.~**_

"_um okay" She said slowly as she nervously bit her lip leaning over the bottle to kiss him, which he gladly returned. Seconds after their lips touched three flashes went off and Sakura burst threw the door just in time to catch her boyfriend deepen the kiss._

_Her expression was priceless as she watched momentarily frozen as she saw her boyfriends cheating. But she seemed to snap out of after a picture or two were taken._

"_Shino! What the hell are doing?" She screamed in her shrill voice._

"_Playing spin the twister what does it look like and why do you care!" Reiyuki snapped after she pulled away from him and glared at the pink haired girl before her. The room temp seem to drop at least twenty degrees below. All other occupants in the area seemed to back away slowly, from the KI leaking from the two girls, lest they get caught in the crossfire._

"_Get the hell away from my boyfriend you skanky ass slut!" Sakura screeched. Her dark pukish green eyes glaring into Reiyuki's jade ones._

"_If he's your boyfriend then why were you HAVING A QUIKIEE WITH KAZURU in the girls stadium bathroom!" Reiyuki yelled even louder getting in her face._

_A dark look passed Sakura's face before she lounged at the girl taking them both to the ground. Sakura tried to punch her face in but Reiyuki wasn't having any of that and decked her in the face hard enough to send her flying._

_Sakura landed ten feet away and when she stood up she pulled on her red fighting gloves, as Reiyuki pulled out her trusted black rod and pushed her chakra into making it pulse a dark greenish red color. ~it looks exactly like the staff part of Ten-Tens halberd.~_

_They lounged at each other each looking ready to kill. Reiyuki with her rod behind her back in her right hand, and Sakura with her chakra induced fist pulled back ready to breaking something more or less likely the girls face._

_It was then that someone reacted to the situation and realized that those two were not playing and weren't going to stop till the other were dead._

_Sakura's right fist went toward her head as her left forearm went up to block with chakra backing she didn't want the pink thing to shatter her bones. Reiyuki swung her rod up with dead accuracy to hit her in the back of her neck and sever the spinal cord, and remove her head from her shoulders with the amount of sheer force she was using only to have the girl jump back and jus barely avoid her attack._

_Neji and Gaara decided to act after they split apart. Neji striking a pressure point on Reiyuki's neck to knock her out cold for at least a few hours. While Garra decided to scare the shit out of Sakura, using his sand to completely cover her from neck to toe just like he did when the were twelve at the chunin exams, needless to say she was sacred shitless._

"_Sleep." was his only command and she did so without a second though. Once she was unconscious he dropped her limp body unceremoniously on the ground and disappeared in a whirl of sand mutter something about needing to wash his sand before it caught something._

_~flashback end~_

**To my faithful or not so faith full readers I have found my inspiration to type again…okay I finally found the time. The next chapter will be a chapter full of flashbacks! Yes I know I hate them too but the are needed so that you can understand what's happening and why the characters act how they act. That and you might get two chapters worth that I will be posting soon. Also I will be using two versions fog Garra's name. Garra and Gaara. **

_**DLL: is she here?**_

_**Me: I don't know she comes and goes as she pleases**_

_**DLL: Really? Why cant I do that?**_

_**Me: You can you just never visit!**_

**DLL: o.o Really?**

**Me: Why don't you visits me more often**

**DLL: Because its your fault she wants to kill me**

**Me: No it s not!**

**DLL: is so!**

**Me: is not!**

**DLL: Is too.**

**Me: imma tell Kira!**

**DLL: see…..**

**Me: ~pout~ its not my fault your being mean**

**DLL: Please review I don't want to die today she mean. Kira is so mean.**


	6. Flashback 2

-1**This is my flashback chapter featuring …Shino! And his new partner in crime….Reiyuki! And that old pink blob called Sakura but only in the worse ways of course!**

**Reiyuki is my oc. And I love her I would use her for everything! She's uber nice hard to anger. And was know to cause trouble and be completely annoying no matter how sweet she was. The girl was a rebel. A royal rebel. Could beat Hinata in the caring for people department if only a little, she feisty blunt and to the point also once your on her bad side you're their for ever unless you save one of precious people.**

**I do not own Naruto non of us do. But I own Reiyuki!**

**This chapter will be for the other couples some will be short others will have multiple parts some only one. It tells how the got together but only for the main couples except for Shino and Reiyuki.**

**Flashback chapter 4 pt 2 begin**

"**talking"**

'**thoughts'**

**~an~**

**Demon/extreme anger/inners Sakura/inner Reiyuki**

_**flashbacks**_

**~*Story*~**

Hinata and Naruto

_*Naru 13, Hina 12*_

_Naruto stood bright red in the face facing an equally red faced Hinata. The write haired Sennin was off being a perv for a few minutes before the left on there training trip and._

"_um ne Hinata ….?" Naruto asked so fast that all the words formed one really long word._

_Hinata looked con fused "can you repeat that Naruto-Kun?" she asked quietly not stuttering._

_Taking a deep breath he repeated himself slower. "Hinata-Chan would you go out with me when I get back from my training trip and all? Because I mean I really like you and I didn't ask you out before because I thought I was too week and I wanted to be stronger to protect you and…and…" He started to hyperventilate from not breathing properly._

_Hinata being who she is passed out from the simple fact that her long term crush had asked her out, after the thoughts 'Naruto-Kun just asked me out' passed through her head a couple times. Her face bright she passed out her eyes still wide with shock._

_At hat precise moment Jiraiya appeared and dragged poor Naruto off with out taking notice of the blue haired girl passed out at the villages gates. _

_*Naru 14, Hina 13*_

_They met again a year later after he left Hinata on a mission Naruto taking a break from training._

_Having way more courage the last time he asked her straight out _

"_Hinata will you go out with me? Or are you with Kiba? Or anybody else?" Not a nervous undertone or tremor in his voice._

"_Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked softly her eyes in her lap as she tried to come to terms again that her crush was asking her out. 'OMG I cant believe he's asking me out AGAIN! WHATDOIDO?WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?…Say yes Duh' _

_Naruto looked a little discouraged when she didn't respond, He started to open his mouth when…._

"_Yes. I will go out with you Naruto-kun." The lilac eyed girl said determinedly her face beet red as she tried not to pass out…again._

"_Yes! I thought you would say or maybe that you didn't like me or something!" Naruto immediately sounded out with his loud hyperactive voice._

Gaara and Ino

_*Gaa 15 Ino 14*_

_It was the Chunin exams in Suna this year and Ino and her team where here for there second go at it._

_Ino was out and about looking at the stands around the Kage tower in Suna. Not paying attention to where she was going or that the crowd had suddenly opened up for someone, she ran directly into Gaara and fell unceremoniously to her but. Rubbing her nose she looked up and notice the red clothing that only one person she knew wore._

_Her eyes continued to travel upwards noticing his toned body and his teal eyes and the red kanji for 'ai' on his forehead and silently hidden by his red hair._

"_Garra…" she whimpered out suddenly afraid._

"_Get up girl. Come." He spoke glancing down at her._

"_I have a name you know! Its Ino use it!" she snapped getting up and following the stoic red head._

_He didn't respond until they reached his office. "I Know your name, but do you want the rest of Suna to know it?" he questioned coolly._

"_No" she mumbled with a huff. "Anyway why am I here?"_

"_Ino-san will you go out with me?" He asked straight forward and to the point. His teal eyes stared straight into her pale blue ones._

_With a blush coating her face she nodded before pulling a Hinata and passing out on the floor._

Neji and Ten-ten

_*Neji 16 Ten 15*_

"_Goodbye Lee, Guy-Sensei." Ten-Ten called out as she ran after Neji._

_Finally reaching him she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him so she could (finally) confess._

_Neji stopped and looked at her a single brow lifted in such a way that says'what'._

"_umm Neji…I like you. Would you be my boyfriend?" Ten-Ten asked bravely a light blush dotting her cheeks._

"_what?" was Neji's shocked response._

"_I said would you be my boyfriend it's a yes or no question. ..,Well…" She said the blush falling from her face and a hand on hip._

"_Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" he asked_

"_Yes and you were taking to long….well" she demanded_

"_Fine you win this time. Pick you up at 7 after our next mission?" He asked lightly._

"_Yes! Bye Neji-kun!" Ten-ten yelled squealing in excitement kissing him on the cheek she ran in the opposite direction towards home._

**To my faithful or not so faith full readers I have found my inspiration to type again…okay I finally found the time. The next chapter will be a chapter full of flashbacks! Yes I know I hate them too but the are needed so that you can understand what's happening and why the characters act how they act. That and you might get two chapters worth that I will be posting soon. Also I will be using two versions fog Garra's name. Garra and Gaara. **

_**DLL: is she here?**_

_**Me: I don't know she comes and goes as she pleases**_

_**DLL: So…**_

_**Me: So?**_

_**DLL: Are You going?**_

_**Me: Going where? I go lots of places be specific!  
DLL: AAD# 5 duh so are you?  
Me: Yes! How can I miss that! It will be so much full  
DLL: Please leave reviews To make double sure that she goes! I can be missing my partner in crime. **_


	7. mission friends and Hospitals?

-1Okay so I'm back finally and I am going to try and update as much as me possible with my slow typing and all. Any way flash backs are over yay!

And here is chapter 7 or rather : missions friends and Doctor!

~*^ Story^*~

When they repapered in the Hokages office, Reiyuki had slipped her hands behind his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him soundly on the lips claiming him as hers. His normally neutral face had a small grin on it.

Ino's face lit up with a grin as they spilled a joyous "Pay up Ten-Ten you too Neji!" with obvious excitement.

"You too Ino" Hinata said bring a pout to the platinum haired girls lips, "I told you guys same day pinky dies he hooks up with Rei-Chan!"

"Were you guys betting against me and Sakura's relationship, but toward me and Reiyuki? Hinata why did you call Reiyuki Rei-Chan?" Shino's deep bass voice sounded out.

"Because she was unofficially one of my three best friend." Hinata answered with a fox like grin.

With a blinding grin flashed towards the girls "What's the mission Hokage-sama?" Reiyuki asked.

It was then that Lady Tusnade reappeared in a formal black kimono that was sleeveless. "Good you're here now your mission is to pose as four married couples who are quite famous for a number of things. One being their companies, another being their music and the like. Now you guys are on action in Florida and Georgia. Why two states because you will need a reason to suddenly move form one state to another on without a reason. Once there you are to hit the clubs and find this girl" She said flashing a picture of a young 23 year old woman with purple hair and red eyes about 5'2 wearing a black sundress and 2in pumps. Her hair stopped just behind he shoulders.

"Her name is Kiriko. Anko's mom and Kurnia's(sp) dad had a love child and sent her away because well they both were married and you guys leave in two days for Tokyo and from there The states. Oh yeah one more thing major gangs and Kabuto want her dead for something, I need her back here alive." She said donning on the Hokages robes that she hated to wear and the hat. "dismissed" she ordered handing them the case files. "NO JUTSU ALLOWED AONLY TAIJUTSUS AND MINOR GENJUTSU!" she hollered at the area she assumed they disappeared in. Not that it mattered her yell was hear around the village.

They all disappeared in couples at her yell. Hinata and Naruto in a swirl of mist. Gaara and Ino in sand. Neji and Ten-Ten in what looked like silver dust. Reiyuki and Shino in small pink flowers. All of the headed to the same place…

~Lafe~

Once they all appeared in the conference room Hinata demanded answers in her soft but commanding voice. "Shino what's with the glasses?"

"Well after you see them the first time you always see them, and yes Rei knows." he said in his deep bass like voice.

The conference room was large there was long red oak table in the center with eight chairs around it in front of each chair was a name plate. They all immediately sat in the pre assigned places and put their folders neat and orderly next to the laptops and one everything was next and seemingly organized the yelling began.

Naruto surprised everybody by showing his rarely ever seen serious side. "Shut up." His deep velvet voice rang out. Pull out your ideas and see who you paired with."

The parings were:

Naruto and Hinata Kazuma

Shino and Reiyuki Auburn

Garra and Ino Sand

Neji and Ten-Ten Hakari

Everyone was happy over the pairings except Gaara who was pouting over the last name thing it was exactly the same, but he was happy over Ino being his 'wife' how he loved her.

Naruto opened his blood red and black flamed customized laptop with the gang following suit. When everyone was logged on he began issuing orders. "Sand will find our clothes I want designer everything. And some non easily identifying clothing to for when we go STEALTH. Auburns find us some housing and easy to conceal weapons. Hakari find tabs on the groups and hopefully a lead on where Kiriko is. Kazuma find out the latest details on all business and musical aspects of the family names mentioned. We will go down for snacks and stuff around 5:30 okay." He finished and looked up to see everyone nod and begin on the set tasks.

After the group had been working for an hour or so Ten-Ten suddenly got up and dashed up stairs towards the rooms and bathrooms, managing not to disturb a single person in her haste to get out but Hinata noticed and IM'ed Ino and Rei.

Instant message convo

*What's wrong with Ten-Chan?* Red angel

*IDK* White sand

*Me either* Green bug

*Lets go check on her* Red angel

*K* Green bug

*Lets go they wont notice* White sand

Because the girls sat on one side and the guys on the other they wouldn't notice unless they looked up, but they didn't.

~the girls~

The girls found her unconscious in the first bathroom, on the floor. The sink was over flowing with ice cold water and the tub was almost half way filled the water in there was also cold, the toilet had puke in it. Ten-Ten's pale face was on the lip over the seat her clothes dripping wet.

"We have to get her to the hospital ASAP." she said after checking the her vitals. "Ino kill the water. Rei when we get there I want you to call the boys and tell them what happen or at least what you think happened okay." She said as she double checked the already slow pulse again '_ oh no she barely breathing now!' _she yelled at her self in a small state of panic.

"Touch me now!" She said loud enough to draw the worried girls in and for them to grip her shoulders as she carefully held Ten-Ten. They disappeared in a column of rushing water. - Time 5:00-

~the hospital~

The civilian nurses in the ER were shocked at the sudden sound of water crashing against the floor in the middle of the large room.

"You idiots at the front desk get Shizune down here! Now!" Ino yelled the second her ears stopped ringing, as she moved toward an empty stretcher.

Hinata was putting Ten-ten on the stretcher while Ino was once again going over her vitals.

Reiyuki had gotten a hold of the boys who were still back in the conference room as Shizune came in after hearing Ino's yell.

"Hello" Naruto answered slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Naruto put me on speaker!" She yelled

"Okay okay no need to yell" he said placing the phone on the table.

"Neji Ten-Tens in the hospital-" she started again only to be cut off by Neji yelling

"What do you means she's in the hospital!" was Neji's yell only for him to appear in a column of fire with Naruto, Gaara, and Shino seconds after his yell.

Just as they appeared they saw a flash of dark blue, Platinum and red disappear behind a closing door that led to the operating rooms.

**Sorry I couldn't help but give you guys a cliffy. Laters I got to run literally I really do have to run bye!**


	8. confrintaions

-1Sorry bout the clify I couldn't help it! That and I ran out of time.

Disclaimers still apply

On ward with chapter 8 … I think.

Neji was about to go berserk. Why? His girlfriend was hurt …again today.

"Reiyuki what's wrong with her?" he out right demanded barley making it seem like a question was posed. Shaking her by her shoulders he didn't give her a chance to answer.

Rei had tears running down her checks as she wailed out "I don't know! We found her in the bathroom in 2 in of cold water. She was unconscious and we didn't know what to do! We didn't know what to do!" her green eyes were bright and watery, she continued to cry after she stopped talking.

Neji finally noticed her tears and pulled her in "I'm sorry Rei I'm just worried that's all just worried." the hug was comforting and brotherly she soon was handed over to Shino who could properly calm her down.

Gaara walked over to the front desk to ask where Ten-Ten was.

"She's in emergency room 1. The waiting room is down the hallway, three doors to your left. Okay? Let me know if you get lost." The brunette flirted with a wink.

"How about not. I know where I'm going, besides my girlfriend is the blonde that just left out of here heading into the emergency room and she doesn't like to share." he replied in a monotone voice that was just a bit icy. Walking back toward the group he frowned slightly.

"Shino is she well enough to walk?" Naruto asked once Gaara had returned.

"Yes she should be fine once she sits down the stress must be getting to her…So she broke down when we arrived." he responded, slinging his arm over Reiyuki's shoulders and leading her to the waiting room.

Gaara led the group.

They waited five hours before Naruto went out on a food run. He made sure to walk down the long hallways and threw the crowded streets hoping to hear something or to run into Hinata, Ino or Shizune, hell even Baa-chan would have been good. He walked until he found June's supermarket. The blonde wonder the isles in search of the things his friends halfheartedly wanted. Oreos, Ritz's, Pringles, Pockey, Doritos, and water, tea, it didn't matter he got it and returned, once again walking the halls only to be disappointed by the lack of people along the way. They ate a little of everything until they finally fell asleep around 2 in the morning, with Neji running off to do a small errand.

_Hours Later_

Hinata, Ino and a sad looking Ten-Ten quietly stumbled into the waiting room to find everybody asleep. Ten-Ten feeling and looking a bit worse for wear curled up next to Neji and silently cried herself to sleep. Ino looking worn down to the bone did the same to Gaara. Hinata decided to wake up Reiyuki to fill her in.

She did it by switching places with her flawlessly as to not wake up Shino, and then wiggle out of his strong comforting embrace.

"Reiyuki! Get up!" she whispered loudly, while shaking the poor girls shoulders as she crouched down on the floor where she lied. The green haired girl woke up shortly after the continence of Hinata's hushed demands.

"Hinata your back! How's Ten-Ten? Where's Ino?" She whispered back after realizing who was shacking her and where she was and that the guys were quiet.

Holding a finger to her lips Hinata motioned for her to follow as she headed out into the hall. Nodding the green eyed girl silently obeyed , as they headed into the empty hallway and took a seat on one of the many benches that decorated the sterile hall.

"So tell me what happened to ten-Ten is she alright? Right when they appeared in a column of roaring fire you guys disappeared!" Reiyuki questioned worry lacing her voice, and tears pooling in her eyes.

"We disappeared into an emergency room. She lost a lot of blood and most of her organs were hemorrhaging. She had somehow gotten a poisoned by chi-tuski. The moon blood poison. This particular poison works slowly, It turns the persons organ against them and can do some real damage if left unchecked. If left for full term one day the person just dies blood seeping out from the pores of their skin. We caught it early because some times if the person who is poisoned undergoes a great traumatic event if actives and thinks that its done when its not or only half corrupted the body. Ten-Ten was lucky it didn't get to the heart or her lungs, everything it did get to was repaired luckily for us Tusnade-sama was already in the emergency room. She will be fine but we don't know how or why she was poisoned." she sighed softly, stopping after she looked up and saw tears escape Reiyuki's sad worried eyes.

"But who would have done that to Ten-Ten? IS that why we found her like that, how we found her?" The green eyed girl asked as her voice trembled with barely repressed sobs.

"Not exactly." was Hinata's slight reply

"No?" Rei questioned.

"No" the blue haired girl repeated.

"Then what" was the response.

"She somehow managed to catch the swine flu" the pale eyed girl answered in a deadpan voice.

"The swine as in pig flu?" Rei questioned disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yeah but don't worry she's fine, healthy as can she just needs a bit of recovery time so we are putting the mission off for a week. Get some sleep I'll explained the rest in the morning when everyone wakes up." Hinata gently suggested as she silently walked back into the room to curl up with Naruto.

Rei sighed as followed the pale eyed girl back into the room and snuggled up with Shino. She couldn't sleep, so she watched. Watched as Hinata fall asleep in Naruto's arms, watched as Neji comforted Ten-Ten in his sleep, saw how Ino curled into a ball on Gaara.

She didn't realize she fell asleep until they woke her up with a gentle kindness.

"What's wrong Rei-Chan why are you crying?" Ino asked

"Hum? What are you talking about Ino-Chan I'm not cryi-" she stopped as when a teardrop landed on the back of her hands. Looking down at it like it was the strangest thing in the world, when she looked up Hinata handed her a small mirror. Rei saw her own wide green eyes leaking tears like a running facet. She wiped furiously at her tears but they kept coming.

"What were you thinking about before you fell asleep?" Ten-Ten asked calmly.

Without a thought she replied "How close you guys are. How you guys are a perfect match for the other. How much you love each other, like you grew up together it ~sob~ makes me feel so left so alone. I HATE IT! I love Shino I do but … I love you guys too but some ~sniffles` sometimes I feel left out and … and" Her feelings were out in the in the open now laid out for those currently present to see.

"that's enough of that let go of your silly fears confide in us, confide in me. You have us and even though we are close we are not that close I met Hinata and Neji when I was 5 and that was only because we are in clans. Ino, Ino I meet when I started the academy along with Naruto when I was 9, I meet Gaara some years later through Naruto I think we were what 12, 13. So don't worry its fine we maybe childhood friends but even if we hadn't met so young we probably would still end up like this tight knit makeshift family. So please don't worry, please don't cry." Shino spoke softly his words from the heart and love obviously coated each word. His words moved them all of them in big and little ways. She started to cry again this time tears of love and acceptance flowed down her face as she clung to him.

Soon enough she stopped crying and just held on to him.

"Can we go now. I don't want to miss our flight. We are supposed to be very important CEO executives" Neji spoke softly as not too sound like he was rushing them as he ushered them closer to the couple. Grabbing a duffel bag of left over food and a scroll full of clothes, "Hinata Naruto airport please." he stated as everyone disappeared in a misty breeze.

_At the Airport_

The arrived just out side the airport in semi casual clothes. The guys in black slacks with the favorite solid colored polo t-shirts, although casual the looks still said 'cross me and your life is over'. The girls were in pretty white sundress a colored slash going under the bust and down the back, they walked in a way that demanded attention and that every guy be drooling. And they all gave a deadly impression as to the looks on their faces.

Why the dark looks? Simple Tusnade was on a conference call with all of them and would not let them go to Borah Borah, but instead was making them go to Hawaii. That and they were complaining about why the couldn't carry their favorite weapons on board. Getting annoyed she hung up and told them to enjoy the vacation.

_**Sorry its way late and short but the next chapter will be a filler chapter and answer some odd question or two and I may be going off line for a while love ya's 3 **_

_**Ryou-chan.!**_


	9. vacation Right?

-1Vacation right?...wrong!

Disclaimers still apply and I don't own the songs used in this chapter ^.^

Im sorry I lied this answer's up nothing. And sorry for the uber lateness of this, hope this can tide you over until I type up the next chapter!

SO after two days in Hawaii, somebody as in their manager Annie Berlin (she's the manager for both groups.) told the performance hall of their being in the area and they got roped into doing a Really big concert. The day before they were to leave.

Hinata and Ino believed that their was no such thing as a vacation.

They were currently trying to put together a play list for the concert. something for each group separate and joint. Ten-Ten and Reiyuki on the other hand were playing in the sand 15 yards or so from their umbrella covered table on the beach. The guys were goofing off with some of the local boys either dancing or playing volleyball in the waist deep water.

Soon after starting they gave up and decide to join in on the fun, so securing water guns they hid from the group. The plan hatched they attacked first getting the other two girls wet. When the other girls retaliated they were happy they agreed to wear bikini s with them. Then they got Ten-Ten and Reiyuki to join in and viciously attacked all the guys even the ones they were playing with. Ino went to dancing with Neji and the local break-dancers, Hinata was having an interesting conversation with Gaara, Ten-Ten was bugging Shino, and Reiyuki was prank planning with Naruto. Now each guy was with at least two other people.

With a loud cry of "Defend yourselves" the attack began super soaker's were brought into play and water balloons appeared from thin air. People were soaked and only getting wetter until somebody screeched out "If I don't have that play-list by to night by 7:30 sharp you won't like what's gonna happen to you by time I get off the phone with Tusnade." The eight stopped dead in their tracks and then ignored the voice if only for a little after all 'all work and no play makes music a dull thing' so they laughed on.

Hinata and Ten-Ten broke off and actually made the play list and it consisted of:

Intoxication

love like this

Mystery

bo peep bop peep

bingle bingle

Oh!

Change the world (english)

I think I love you

Emo boy

White liar.

For the last one they had a plan, a funny sweet thing that would be cute and spunky. They had Ino work outfits for each song and Ten-Ten had stage set up and decorations. And the boys had nothing to do and so, they lounged around with some of the other vacationing males and the boys who lived on the island. They were mixing business with pleasure.

The whole world knew they were planning a colab and they were going to get it, eventually.

The next day was the big concert at Bora hall of Fame.

The stage was set in bright neon colors that were on top of dark colors on top of another set of neon colors. There was three pedestal's and a small platform all raised. The first set of out fits were based off dark colors like black neon and an almost brown red. The background singers were in black and dark purple, pants and jacket with a neon shirt color of their choosing. The two people on the platform were dressed the same, one wearing pants the other a skirt the colors were neon black and drying blood red.

The show was starting and everyone went to their places. First on stage, was the leaders of the groups Neji and Hinata. Hinata had her red hair in big loopy curls coming out of a bun atop her head, her eyes were accented and she looked really pretty wearing a solid black mini skirt and a bright purple tube top. Neji had his black hair down in a low ponytail and the red ends sticking out against his all black shorts and skin T. They both were showing skin. Neji's eyes were not as accent as Hinata's but still stood out. The show had began.

"Introducing Leader of NG:SN, 'All-seeing', and Leader of R~HIT, 'Fox Angel.'" Tina the PR for both groups yelled into the microphone so that it echoed about before being overtaken by Thunderous applause for the two group leaders before she continued. "They have had a rivalry for years and now they meet face to face for the first time on stage ever and boy oh boy do they have a story to tell you! Watch and see because this will leave you guessing until the very last song! Let the show begin!" and with that her voice disappeared all together.

Neji walked on stage first his persona already in place, Hinata followed his lead from the other side of the large stage. Neji got to the middle first and glared at her. Once she got there she did her part perfectly and yelled "Brother!" Into her hands free microphone, and ran at him the rest of the way jumping into him arms going around his neck. The crowd was silenced shock moving there the crowds like an electric shock.

Sigh audible Neji returned the hug and her greeting with a "Sister, can you please not yell." Resting his hand on her shoulder he pushed her away gently so that he was not supporting her weight. While they were talking the back up singers were getting Into place and the platform they were on was being lifted.

"Oh why are you so mean brother?" She asked, tilting her head to the right slightly.

"Why are you so loud did sister?" He retaliated.

Growling she looked at him with tears in her eye before saying in snarl "Im not the one that woke the whole house when having my girlfriend over when she wasn't supposed to be, especially when-" His hand wrapped around her throat instantly silencing her, as he returned the snarl.

"No but I'm the one that got kicke-"Her hand across his face had a loud resounding ring to as he let her go, a hand to his cheek surprise etched on his face.

"You promised." and with that she backed up over the edge where the audience couldn't see and jumped. When she jumped another girl landed and this one was Reiyuki, Her face covered In a small black half mask. Her hair up in Red green waves a high ponytail, holding it all up, her green eyes shone, in the spot light. Her out fit the same as Neji's only more girlish and tight. The shirt was a mid-rift. When she landed the music started. She started to dance as though to seduce him. Shaking his head he let out an "Ohhh, Ooohhh," and then he walked toward her his finger beckoning as she danced.

"Chiisaku furu wa seru youni kasani au hada wa foreplay  
Yubisaki sagashi ateta no wa deep inside x3 crazy  
Touch you baby nando mo squeeze you baby  
Let me feel your madness  
Stroke you like a arpeggio yeah yeah

Tell me what you want hey x4  
Tell me do you want me oh no no no  
You say baby now  
I know what you want me  
Oh no iwa seta iyo baby now" His voice sounding deep and gorgeous and seemed capable of giving girls orgasm's if the screaming female portion of the crow was anything to go by. The girl was finally in his arms. Her body seeming to grind in to his.

"Kiss and touch me taste and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Nugi chira kasu make it love  
Bite and touch me kill and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Sore wa intoxication  
Yubi kara karamete karada juu made himitsu no mitsu o mitsu keteku  
Shitataru tsuki akari keshita shita de  
Yureru koe ni iki sou beautiful" Her body bending to his will, as he seemed to lay her down on his knee.

"Tell me what you want hey x4  
Tell me do you want me oh no no no  
You say baby now  
I know what you want me  
Oh no afure souna baby now

Kiss and touch me taste and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Shitai youni make it love  
Bite and touch me kill and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Sore wa intoxication  
Kiss and touch me taste and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Chira sanaide make love  
Bite and touch me kill and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Hamaru intoxication" She answered his every question her voice light and breathy as they ground together on the floor his arms around her wide hips. Her head thrown back into the crook of his neck, as his hands ghosted over her body down to her upper thighs. Her body leaning completely on his.

"Kotoba nonai tsutae kata de  
Kuru wa seteshi maisou  
Motto motto nomikomareru made yeah

Tell me what you want hey x4  
Tell me do you want me oh no no no  
You say baby now  
I know what you want me  
Iwa seta iyo baby now  
(Do you want me)?" He asked voice sounding completely husky and sexy. She spun in his arms and pulled her self flush against him as she leaned in rubbing her body against his. Laughing as she said yes.

"Tell me what you want hey x4  
Tell me do you want me (oh no no no)  
You say baby now  
I know what you want me  
Oh no afureru souna baby now

Kiss and touch me taste and touch me baby  
(Hey hey)  
Shitai youni make love  
Bite and touch me kill and touch me baby  
Matahoshi kunaru intoxication  
Kiss and touch me taste and touch me baby  
Fukaku more and more  
Bite and touch me kill and touch me baby" as he said this she danced of the stage he followed close behind.

The crowd cheered its approval of the dancing couple. Some girls were outraged that this girl had dared dance on their Neji but still cheered their delight of seeing him live, and hearing the voice that gave them orgasm's.

_Intoxication_

love like this

Mystery

bo peep bop peep

bingle bingle

Oh!

Change the world (english)

I think I love you

Emo Boy

White Liar

Reiyuki and Ino with her blond red down in tressel curls a black head band holding them out of her face. She wore a pair of neon red short-shorts with a black half skirt hanging off the right side the half skirt went to her knee. She was smiling and hugged the other girl tightly be fore speaking brightly in to the microphone provided at the front of the stage where they were a green screen was lowered down.

"Hey guys me and bugs-Hideout will be singing Love like this, The other girls are preparing something else for later to night but will sing along too. Oh and don't worry Her brother will be find and his face wont swell." Looking at the other grin with a grin they yelled together "Lets Go!" in the microphone before pushing it into the pit in front of the stage.

When the music started The green screen came alive with a video. It showed many picture the group had taken over vacation Smiling pictures, laughing pictures. It showed each picture and used their nick names for their real bodies. It showed each of them growing up and coming from different lives never meeting until then.

"Hey Girl, ijen neoreul boyeojwo naege  
Geuman neoui mameul  
Won't you, my girl (my girl)

Hangsang mangseorineun neon jeongmal babo  
Jeongmal neoneun babo  
O~ malhaejwoyo

Wae, neon moreuni  
Neon nal moreuni  
Neol wonhaneun nae mam modu da gajyeogajwo

Naege geochim eobsi  
Tteollim eobsi your love!" Ino cried out letting her soprano voice lift up to the tome of the music and dance with the images of her life and 'fox angel's' lives.

"Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
So Love, gidarin neoran girl  
True love, dagawa neon like this.  
One Love, neon naege neon naegero

Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
So Love, gidarin neoran girl

True love, dagawa neon like this.  
One Love, neon naege neon naegero" They sang the chorus beautifully together as their voice clashed and created an amazing harmony of sounds.

"Hey Girl! oneul ttara deo yeppeo boyeo.  
Nae mamui Key~juin baro neon Girl~

Neol tteoollimyeon, naneun neomu tteollyeo  
Sojunghan neo baro naui Baby Baby

Wae, neon moreuni, wae  
Neon nal moreuni wae  
Neol wonhaneun nae mam modu da gajyeogajwo.

Ttan geon pillyo eobseo  
Ojik wonhaneun geon Your Love!" Reiyuki sang her alto voice out it danced across the notes and the images danced to her voice. The images this time was of her life and 'Blind-swords' life.

"Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
So Love, gidarin neoran girl  
True love, dagawa neon like this.  
One Love, neon naege neon naegero

Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
So Love, gidarin neoran girl  
True love, dagawa neon like this.  
One Love, neon naege neon naegero" When they sang this time Ino took the harmony and Reiyuki the melody. This time the images were of the boys They grew up together and had the girl in mind they like but the girl they dated to.

"I need you,  
You need me.  
Urineun gyeolguk hamkke hal kkeoya  
Mangseorijima, naman ttarawa  
Ijen yeah" Hinata and Ten-Ten's voice's rang out over the speakers strong and sweet. As their heartbreak's came upon the screen.

"Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
So Love, gidarin neoran girl  
True love, dagawa neon like this.  
One Love, neon naege neon naegero

Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
So Love, gidarin neoran girl  
True love, dagawa neon like this.  
One Love, neon naege neon naegero" All the girls finished it off their voices separate yet together in a loving supporting harmony as they were all showed holding hands with a different guys. The guys faces were blurred out and so were their bodies, the last image was of the girls hugging and laughing, rings on their left hands.

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

Mystery

bo peep bop peep

bingle bingle

Oh!

Change the world (english)

I think I love you

Emo boy

White Liar

The girls then disappeared into the swirly mass that was shown on the green-screen. and as they disappeared 'Fox king' and 'Mind of the sand' appeared. They were both dressed in dark red, black, and dark blue. Both had long black hair that fell just past their shoulders. It was black and had an emo like layering to it with red streaks instead of 2 inch red ends. Both had the lower parts of their faces hidden.

"Hey guys we will be singing, two short songs One with one of the girls from R~HIT I think it was..." Naruto started but couldn't seem to remember her name.

"ugh. really. It's Blind-swords, Fox King." Mind of the sand glowed at his blue eyed counterpart.

"Right, right Blind-Swords. Sorry please don't hurt me.." he whimpered a small grin on his face.

The music started and everyone who knew It in the crowds instantly grinned and laughed ready for a show.

Naruto started to sing doing a false male tenor, "I'm an emo boy I take away your joy. I'm such a let down. I turn your smiles to frowns." He looked down missing his next entrance trying hard not to laugh but came up with a serious face, his voice deep and bass-ish "My family is dead. I slit my wrists till they bleed red. The boys all hate me.  
The girls just want to date me. I'm a jerk and a twit. But that doesn't mean shit. Cuz I'm hot and you're not. Can you dig it?" he looked completely serious.

Shaking his head at his blue eyed brother, he sang his part his voice a deep baritone "You bastard, you ran off to oro you dumb Goth. and we both know where he like to stick it..." He had a slight song singing-ness in his voice at the end like he knew something no one else did.

"And I cry, everyday, cuz all my fangirls" he got on his knees on the very edge of the stage while continuing on like he was never interrupted, "think im gay, ooohhhhhh" and the lights went dim.

Then brightened to show a really pretty girl with her red hair going straight down her back a red black head band keeping it back. Her outfit like Ino's only the shorts were a skirt. That was Blind-sword.

They began to sing or rather talk rather perky like.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked slight smirk on his face.

"Sure Ken!" She happily agreed

"Well forget it." He smirked cruelly as he stepped back toward a bike and revved it to life.

"I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl. Sad I have it I should bag it, acne everywhere unwanted facial hair. im of relation to Frankenstein's creation." She looked down when she said that and looked like he wanted to laugh.

"your so ugly, you disgust me." was his response to her.

"Im a bland lonely girl, all alone in the world. im as flat as a board thin and lanky." she said obviously not describing her body, She had thick hips, a large ass, and a more then generous sized bust.

"Your a dog and a troll were you hit by a train don't go near you cuz your breath is stanky" He said moving further from her.

"Don't get touched im afraid cuz guys say im it and i snore, OOhhho I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl. Sad i have it i should bag it, acne everywhere unwanted facial hair. im of relation to Frankeinstines creation" She sang sounding extremely perky.

"your so ugly you disgust me"He stated a slight glare in his eyes

"boo hooo hhhoooww" she fake cried

"Your so ugly you disgust me" he repeated and looking more serious than ever

"ohh hhoo hhooooowww" She cried some more before whipping her eyes.

"Ohh lets go out and have some fun?" She asked excitedly pulling on his arm

"Sorry but your too damn ugly." and with that he walked off stage.

"Oh screw you Ken" and with that she ran off stage going th opposite way.

The crowd cheered and laughed loudly entertained by the different versions of 'Barbie Girl'

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

Mystery

bo peep bo peep

bingle bingle

Oh!

Change the world (english)

I think I love you

_Emo boy_

White liar.

A small brightly colored laugh sounded over the sound system. "Now that I have your attention. Its time for A full girls song as in all girls on stage with some friends of ours."

When they came out it was a line of 12 to 16 guys all in basketball/beach shorts most of them bright neon colors. The girls themselves were in bright yellow poke-a-dot bikins. their hair all up in high ponytail's coming out of wrapped and pinned up buns so that their hair jus barely passed the shoulder blades.

The music started and Reiyuki asked the question or rather started it out.

Stepping out she said facing the four guys of NG:SN, Whom by the way were tied up and glaring hard at the males behind girls.

"Don't lose your temper so quickly." and with that the girls started to dance in a hip bopping dance that was complex yet simple.

"Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!" they sang in harmony. The guys behind them drooled, before moving closer with each Bo Peep.

"Cheombuteo jiltujaman jakku burigo  
Dareun saramgwa innyago dasim haneun na  
Ijen naege jichyeotdago malhaneun neo  
Hwa jom naeji mallago

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah!

Neomu neomuna chakhaetdeon niga  
Nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme byeonhaesseo

Nareul neomu saranghaetdeon neiga  
Change one's mind, change one's mind you" Hinata sang with her and her group of guys doing a more smooth tango version of the dance she just did.

"Follow me, follow me nareul ttara follow me  
Garani garani gara neomu joheun geol

I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry)  
Nakeume ijen (Nakeume ijen)  
Hwanaejimarajwo useotjwo ije geuman hwa pureo" this time She and Ten-Ten danced interlocking their group for a small combo.

"Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!" All girls singing again and this time doing the dance with more sway then any thing else.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Bogosipdago jakkuman jeonhwahaesseotgo  
Ppalli orago jaechongman jakku haneun na  
Ireon naega neomu jigyeopdago malhaneun neo  
Hwa jom naeji marajwo

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah!

Han sungan bomyeo useotdeon niga  
Nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme byeonhaesseo  
Nae mareul da badajudeon niga...  
Change one's mind" Ten-Ten sang out her group putting flips and handstands in their dance. before effortlessly giving it up to Ino. Ino had her group walk it out more guy tough guy walking then anything else and well she just looked pretty.

"Follow me Follow me nareul ttara Follow me  
Garani garani gara neomu joheun geol

I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry)  
Nakeume ijen (Nakeume ijen)  
Hwanaejimarajwo useotjwo ije geuman hwa pureo

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!" And with Reiyuki sing the chorus and pulling the dance off on her guys shoulders with a few flips in the air she looked really cheerleader like and acrobatic.

"Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!

Ireon naui moseubi neol himdeulge hal jureun mollasseo  
Dasi hajyeotdago hajima uri eotteoke do

Follow me Follow me nareul ttara Follow me  
Garani garani gara neomu joheun geol

I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry)  
Nakeume ijen (Nakeume ijen)  
Hwanaejimarajwo useotjwo ije geuman hwa pureo" Ino and Ten-Ten took over the vocals taking the notes to a whole new level with how they sang them. Their guys had merged into one big group.

"Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!

Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!" Singing the chorus one last time they all pushed the other guys off the stage before looking at the guys of 'NG:SN' b Yelling "Dont Lose Your Temper So Quickly"

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

Mystery

_bo peep bop peep_

bingle bingle

Oh!

Change the world (english)

I think I love you

_Emo boy_

White liar.

The boy band walked on to the stage in beach wear faces as normal covered up. hair down except for Neji his was up in a high ponytail, and Shino his was flat ironed and was in a small pony-tail that ended halfway down his shoulders.

"We are doing Bingeul Bingeul, and you guys will get to see me dance, be happy my girlfriend is making me." Looking at the crowd through his low hanging bangs, "Fear not you will love her and you get big surprise at the end of the show if you behave and cheer real loud." He finished His red bangs making him look strange if you will.

"Music please." With the music started they all scrambled for their spots, as their cue was approaching fast.

Grabbing a floor mike and a stand Shino started.

"Are you ready?" the group moved to the left, then a quick stomp to the right turning their heads side ways.

"N-n G:S n-N" was the cut of and they stood stock still Heads bowed "Brave sound, Ninja sound."

"Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul  
Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul" They sang together in harmony as they started jumping in place, and leaning to one side every 4th word.

"Hwatgime baeteun mari yoreon kkori dwaesseo  
Ije wa huhoehaedo michin sorin girl  
Neowa na ireon nari ol jureun mollasseo  
I wanna see you girl dorawa jebal" Shino sang looking at the crowd as a light appeared from nowhere and was swung across the stage giving him an creepy look if not for the flashing colors.

"Nareul tteonagaseo neoman jal sara  
Mwot gateun sanghwangiya nan jeongmal jichyeosseo" Neji sang as he stepped up and looked really pale in the flashing lights.

"Jeonhwa han tong jocha haji annneun neo  
Neon mot dwaet seo  
Nae meorin binggeul binggeul" Gaara Sang his deep voice ringing loud and clear as the words left his lips, as he to stepped up leaving behind their blue eyed friend.

"Nal tteonagaji malla haetjanha  
Jeongmallo niga pillyohadan mally" Neji sung as he began the overly complex steps that would start a group dance.

"I just want you baby here right now now now  
Saranghago itdan mallya" Shino sang agin moving so that he was just to the right of Neji.

"Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul (ni juwireul) binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul  
Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul (oneuldo) binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul" They sang together with Shino singing the extra.

"I just want you know ajikdo saranghajanha  
Naegen neo ppunirangeo jal algo itjanha  
Jiul su eopdan geol You are the only one  
Jebal nal tteonajima" Naruto sang as the group did the their complex steps going deeper and make the steps simple as they closer to their markers where they would be raised to add height to the dance.

"Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul  
(binggeulbinggeul)  
Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul  
Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul  
(Binggeulbinggeul)  
Binggeul baenggeul binggeul baenggeul

Ni juwireul nan oneuldo" They sang with Shino sing the extra binggeuls as the group bounced on their toes in a circle. They looked gorgeous a nice sweaty sheen had been worked up on their bodies and with them With the constant sway of swinging lights it gave them an eerie glow with half shadows and their skin constantly changing colors with a dark swirling neon background.

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

Mystery

_bo peep bo peep_

_bingle bingle_

Oh!

Change the world (english)

I think I love you

_Emo boy_

White liar.

The girls came back out this time decked in red. Long red flare skirts and different styles of red halter tops. "Tonight we sing, songs that will go with the drama, starting with a Colab of Change the world.!" Ino yelled into the mike, as the boys came out in Burnt orange slack pants and no shirt and open jackets that matched.

They all paired up. Ino with Shino, Reiyuki with Neji, Hinata with Gaara, and Ten-Ten with Naruto. "Each couple has actually known each other once upon a time. But we have a shock for you yet." Naruto and Ten-Ten announced holding hands.

Each couple spread out and moved to the platform of their choosing.

"I want to change the world

Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

Change my mind

If we reach out to the soaring future

without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,

It's wonderland" Hinata and Gaara Sang making a standard for the other six not to go below in their own harmony. They smiled or in Gaara's case smirked. They danced Slowly and sweet to the music.

"You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,

and you keep on searching

as you wander.

In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow

I can't believe anything, and close my ears.

When I met you, I found my true place in life.

An innocent kindness is right here.

And so we awaken..." Ino and Shino sang staring into what seemed to be each others eyes as they twirled slowly.

"I want to change the world

I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,

then I can fly anywhere.

Change my mind

I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future

without losing my passion.

It's wonderland" Reiyuki and Neji sang as they danced to the words of the song making it their own.

"I want to change the world

If you accept my gaze as I watch over you

and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.

Change my mind

I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.

Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.

It's wonderland" Ten-Ten and Naruto sang their voices soaring high and seemed to reach the clouds as they started to dance softly.

"I want to change the world

Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

Change my mind

If we reach out to the soaring future

without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.

It's wonderland" all the groups sang and danced beautifully.

The response from the crowd was in the form of aww and then a thunderous applause. "We have a brief intermission so that we the singers can change, the second to last change of the night mind you. 10 minutes max then please we beg you no roses." Ten-Ten announced with a smile.

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

Mystery

_bo peep bo peep_

_bingle bingle_

Oh!

_Change the world (english)_

I think I love you

_Emo boy_

White liar.

The break seemed longer then normal. They walked out on stage. The girls actually wearing identical clothes, the right or left pant leg down to the mid calf and the opposite side was to mid thigh. the pants were black and the short were dark blue in color, The T-shirt was a mid-rift and stopped about 2 inches under their bust, and It was a mix of Light purple and black.

After immediately taking their places the sang oh!.

" jeone aldeon naega anya  
Brand New Sound  
Saerowojin nawa hamkke  
One More Round  
Dance Dance Dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be Down Down Down Down" the sang in a happy sound harmony be fore breaking off.

[Hinata] Hey oppa najom bwa nareul jom barabwa  
[Ten-Ten] cheomiya ireon nae maltu Ha!  
[Reiyuki] meorido hago hwajangdo haetneunde  
[Ino] wae neoman nareul moreuni.

They dancing was complicated hard looking but still fun and then they broke off in rounds be fore coming back together.

[Hinata] dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteollyeowayo  
Jakku jakku sangsangman haneun georyo  
[Reiyuki] eotteohge hana kotdae nopdeon naega  
[Ino] malhago sipeo

[ALL] Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae  
Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae  
[Ten-Ten] sujubeuni jebal utji mayo  
[Hinata] jinsim ini nollijido marayo  
[All + Hinata(loud voice)] Tto babogateun mal ppunya

[All] jeone aldeon naega anya  
Brand New Sound  
Saerowojin nawa hamkke  
One More Round  
Dance Dance Dance till we run this town  
Oppa Oppa I'll be I'll be Down Down Down Down.

The dancing at this stage was interpretive moving with the beat, at best. Their manger off the stage was red in the face, and glaring hard trying to get them back into the routine with her furious waving. She dared not speak for if she did she might ruin the rest of the song and possible her career, She was not having a repeat of last year during an on stage rehearsal when they started to play around on stage while going over a an old song.

[Ino] oppa jamkkanman jamkkanman deureobwa  
[Ten-Ten] jakkuhan yaegineun malgo  
[Reiyuki] dongsaengeuroman saenggakhajineun mara  
[Ino] ilnyeondwimyeon huhoe halgeol

[Ten-Ten] molla molla nae mameun jeonhyeo molla  
Nunchieoptge jangnanman chineungeoryo  
[Ino] eotteohge hana I cheoreoptneun sarama  
[Hinata] deureobwa jeongmal

[ALL] Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae  
Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae  
[Reiyuki] sujubeuni jebal utji mayo  
[Ino] jinsim ini nollijido marayo  
[All] tto geureomyeon nan uljido molla.

By now the seemed to have more fun Sing and dancing wildly then following the routine. They were obviously to those that knew them playing a game of dance, sing, but don't fall. They seemed to be laughing when it wasn't their turn to sing, as they drew further and further apart from each other.

[All] jeone aldeon naega anya  
Brand New Sound  
Mwonga dareun oneulmaneun tteugeoun nan  
Down Down ireojima hwaman na  
Oppa oppa idaeroneun NoNoNoNo

[Ino] Tell me boy boy love it it it it it ah!

[All] Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae  
Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[Hinata] tto babo gateun malppunya.

They pulled together arm in arm for the last verse of Oh's and Ah's.

Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Ah ah ah ah  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi Oh" Then they burst out into giggles as the crowd cheered at their level of playful dancing, seeing how it was a change form the usual dancing and the cold smirking faces. Laughing the girls took a group bow and danced off stage.

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

Mystery

_bo peep bo peep_

_bingle bingle_

_Oh!_

_Change the world (english)_

I think I love you

_Emo boy_

White liar.

They boys came on stage after the girls some drool on their lips and seemed to be arguing. They were dressed in black slightly baggy, slightly loose, but still form fitting cargo pants. They each had dawned on a their usual shirt color in the form of a loose but fitting ¾ sleeve sweater shirt. They stood in a typical boy band line not really dancing but acting out their favorite parts of the song.

"Yeah, yeah, love is pain, love is pain  
Love is over, love is over, that, that, that's it  
O-o-o-o-over, love love is pain, pain  
O-o-o-o-over, love, break it

Neon jeongmal mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery, aldagado moreu neun neo  
Igeot cham mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery

Yeogi jom bwabwa nal jom bwabwa ne ape itjanha  
Eojetbam kkaji uri dureun jeulgeo weosseot janha  
Gabjagi neo wae irae ne nuneun jakku nal pihae  
Gomin gomin haebwado nan mo-mo-mo-mo-molla

B-b-b-b-break it, oh, la-la-la-lady  
Neon jeongmal alsu eobtneun question nega mweonde  
Dae-dae-dae-dae-daeche wae nae-nae-nae-naege  
Ireohke nalhimdeul gehae

You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why  
Neon wae geureoni daeche nan hante why  
You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why  
Cham aireoni naega piryo eobtni-i-i-i-i

Neon jeongmal mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery, aldagado moreu neun neo  
Igeot cham mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery

Teojyeo teojyeo michyeo michyeo gagi ilbojik jeon  
Chama chama chamadodwae igeon neowi jakjeon  
Geulsse geulsse anilgeol jeoldae jeoldae ain't no girl  
Gomin gomin haebwado nan mo-mo-mo-mo-molla

B-b-b-b-break it, oh, la-la-la-lady  
Neon jeongmal alsu eobtneun question nega mweonde  
Dae-dae-dae-dae-daeche wae nae-nae-nae-naege  
Ireohke nalhimdeul gehae

You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why  
Neon wae geureoni daeche nan hante why  
You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why  
Cham aireoni naega piryo eobtni-i-i-i-i

Jeongmal wae jakku nal deulgehae weonhan geon da haejweot neunde  
One, two, shigani galsurok apawa nae gaseumdeo  
Tto tto tto saenggak halsurok deo deo deo ma eumi jichyeo  
Baraneunge hana itdamyeon cheo eumcheoreom dorawa jweo

Soljikhi mareulhae bwana jeongmal moreu gesseo  
Charari sarajyeo julkka  
Naega piryo eobtdamyeon naega shilheo jin geomyeon  
Geunyang ne apeseo kkeojyeo julge

Neon jeongmal mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery, aldagado moreu neun neo  
Igeot cham mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery

You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why  
Neon wae geureoni daeche nan hante why  
You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why  
Cham aireoni naega piryo eobtni-i-i-i-i

Neon jeongmal mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery, aldagado moreu neun neo  
Igeot cham mystery, mystery, mystery, mystery  
Mystery, mystery"

A slide show of the perfect harmony the entire song. A slide show of four different girls and their actions with them all warm and happy like played in the background seeming to make the song go with their actions.

_Intoxication_

_love like this_

_Mystery_

_bo peep bo peep_

_bingle bingle_

_Oh!_

_Change the world (english)_

I think I love you

_Emo boy_

White liar.

Two of the boy walked off stage leaving the ones know as 'mind-of-the-sand' and 'all-seeing'

Only to be joined by 'bugs-hideout 'fox-angel' the girls each walked up one of the men and grabbed their hands. Pulling the close-ish they sang,

Do u think u love me? oooh

Do u think u love me? oooh

Do u think u love me? oooh

Do u think u love me?

I think i love you

I'm sleeping at night in the middle of a deep dream

And all at once i wake up

There's something that keeps knocking at my brain

Before i go insane i hold my pillow to my head

I scream up in my bed

Screaming out the words i dread

I think i love you

Ohh

This morning i woke up

With this feelin i don't know how to deal with

So i just decided to myself

Id hide it to myself

And never talk about it

And did not go and shout it when you walk in to the room

I think i love you

During the first part the sang off and on line by line. The boys then sang the chorus swirling the girls around in slow smooth circles. And the girls sang once again.

I think i love you so what am i so afraid of

I'm afraid that i'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for

I think i love you

Isn't that what life is made of

So it worries me to say

That i never felt this way

Believe me you really don't have to worry

I only wanna make you happy

And if you say go away i will

But i think better still i better stay around and love you

Do you think i have a case

Let me ask you to your face

Do you think you love me

The boys sang once again this time in faster circles, adding some tango to the mix as the girls ended the song.

Do you think you love me?

Do you think you love me?

Do you think you love me?

Do you think you love me?

Don't know what i'm up against oh no

Don't know what it's all about oh no

I got so much to think about(think about it)

The twirled in slow circle until they music faded. They bowed and disappeared stage left as the other two girls appeared stage right.

And the immediately dived right into the song.

"Hey white liar

The truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar

You better be careful what you do

I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes

If they ever found you out" after that the other two girls returned. They sang the next part in a three part harmony and a single melody.

"You better be careful what you say

It never really added up anyway

I got friends in this town

Hey white liar

The truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar" Two boys appeared and slung their arms around a girl that wasn't' theirs but the crowd didn't need to know that yet.

"You said you went out to a bar

And walked some lady to her car

But your face has more to tell

'Cause my cousin saw you on the street

With a red head named Bernice

Turns out you don't lie too well" Hinata and Ino sang as Neji and Naruto came out and glared at both boys neither of which were Ino's or Hinata's boyfriend.

"Hey white liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar" the girls sang in a slight harmony, as the boys stood in a line and the each picked a guy. Hinata with her brother, Neji his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, her head on his shoulder, hands over his. Ino with Naruto with them both looking similar it was like another incest couple both of them holding hands Naruto's arm slung over her shoulder his other wrapped around her hips. The entire time the the males never looked at each other except for when it called for it.

"Here's a bombshell just for you

Turns out I've been lying too

Yeah, I'm a white liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of my tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar" by the time they had finished the each had taken off their mask and was with their true boyfriend.

Neji and Hinata stepped up to the mike once again, holding hands like they did when they were younger, and stated, "We would love to inform you that our groups have unknowingly been dating each other for three years. And that this is the end of our concert our names remain the same, and if any of you die-hard fans out there thought about the names we go by and how the seemed to go with the others now you know. Bye-bye now and please come to our next concerts!" They said randomly breaking off in different places for the other to take over.

**A.N.**

**Sorry the gets crappy toward the end but I'll try and edit and stuff later I'm posting late any way…again the next chapter will hopefully be up by11th of next month. Please send some reviews.**


	10. an the next chapter its on the way

_Dear faithful readers I am sorry to announce that I will even slower with my updates _

_Girls Vs. Boys _

_For an undetermined amount of time._

_My classes have once again started and well I'm more lazy during the school year then during the summer._

_When I come back from my "writers block" as so to say I will be renaming _

_Girls Vs. Boys _

_I don't know what to call it now….any ideas?_

_But I only have up to so many chapters that I cant think of anything after Hinata comes back after her …um….downfall._

_So the story might be put on hiatus for a while_

_And I might make another one-shot. Depends on how I feel, it will be around December. One was a class assignment I had a few years back I think it will fit either Naruto or Inuyasha or both. And one is a poem that will defiantly without a doubt be used in two or three of these: Naruto, Inuyasha, and Bleach. _


End file.
